Old Isis D Naughty
by Crazi Girl
Summary: Isis is given a mysterious sword, and finds that it has a link to her past. Now she has to deal with it, a super-hero mutant dog, a dog, and a cat that talk, and a man who always disappears. Being Revised! Read the new version, and REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Crazi G: Sup? This is my 1st story on this website, so bring on the flames! Since I have 2 say it, I'll go ahead and do it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. In fact, I don't own crap. (Except my dog, BeeBop, who is pure and simple evil!) Ne'wayz, ON WITH THE LITERATURE! (If anyone besides me thought that was freaky, let me know! My English teacher was wanting everyone to get into literature more, and unfortunately, I think she's starting to succeed. Darn her!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Once upon a time (Sorry, I couldn't resist!) Isis was driving home from school. On her way, she saw her little brother's yami, Malik. On a whim, she hit the gas, and ran over him. And thus the world was saved by Isis Ishtar!  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crazi G: Did I mention I was going to do a short and pointless story just for the heck of it? Sorry, I like to do stuff like that! I find it refreshing! For anyone wondering, yes I was dropped on my head when I was a baby! And I am NOT, a blonde! I have you know, I am THE Blonde! And now for the real story. (snickering heard in the background) Crazi G: Seriously! (Seen stomping off muttering about getting revenge on stupid snickers around the world.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: My Strange Dog BeeBop  
  
Looking out the window Isis was wondering when the rain was going to stop. She had a motorcycle race she was supposed to race in, but unless the rain stopped…….Well she could forget that! She had been racing for two years now. It had started as a reckless, and somewhat, dangerous way to forget about Battle City. However, the more she did it the more she loved it. It almost became like something she craved. She was naturally good at it, and she began winning every race she was in, almost. The only time she had ever lost, was when some loser had drained out all of the gas from her R6 (Crazi G: Crouch Rocket! Their so sexy looking! I want 1!. Seen racing out the door for a motorcycle, when she realizes she has no money! Crazi G: DARN IT!) So while everyone else was racing away, she was sitting at the starting line, looking like an idiot! She didn't like looking like an idiot.   
  
Suddenly she was jogged from her thoughts by something large, and furry taking a huge bite out of her butt! "Ouch! BeeBop!" she yelled angrily at the adorable dog with half of her pants hanging in his mouth. He looked like a gray golden reciever, with a patch of white on his belly, and blue eyes. (Crazi G: Yep! That's the evil dog I own! Beware! He does try to rip peoples pants off!) He cocked his head, rolled over for a belly rubbing, and gave her the cutest look he had! 'Darn him', Isis thought. 'I hate when he looks at me like that! It's impossible to be angry with him!' (Crazi G: Trust me! It is!) Isis gave him a long belly rubbing, and then a doggie treat. She had a large grin on her face, as she looked at him. He was one of the only things she could think of, and not have a truck load of bad memories bomb bard her. Even when she was bomb barded by bad memories, she could always count on BeeBop to bite her on the butt, and snap her out of it. Even if it was in the museum, or a store where he had no business being. BeeBop was definitely the only other being she could count on, besides herself.  
  
She sometimes wondered if he was smarter than the average dog. She had raised BeeBop herself since he was a day old. She had found his mother, and the rest of his litter in a trash bag, laying on a beach near Dominoe City. Someone had drowned them. She buried them, and then heard whimpering coming from her purse. Opening it up, she found a soaking wet, fluffy little gray puppy, screaming for food. How he had gotten out of the trash bag, she didn't know. There weren't any holes in it. Another thing she thought was strange, was why he was so wet. The bag she found the other pups in was completely dry. It had been washed ashore by the tide, which was hours ago. She also wondered how he was able to get into her purse. He was to little to crawl, much less climb!  
  
She could think of about twenty times when she had taken him to the dog pound, to try and find him another home. She didn't need, or want a puppy. However, when she pulled into the driveway, she would see him sitting on her doorstep with a smug look on his face. Eventually, she decided to keep him. There was obviously no getting rid of him, and she always felt bad about leaving him at the dog pound. As he got older, he would bring her things she had lost. But it was things like her birth certificate! She had locked in a safe at her house, and forgotten it when she went to get her motorcycle licenses. How he had pulled that one off, she would never know. Even freakier when she returned home after a grueling twelve hours of non-stop cataloging at the museum, she found a steaming hot bath, and a pizza sitting in the warmer. BeeBop was sitting at the door, with that smug look she knew so well. It was like he knew she would be too tired to do it on her own! She liked to think Marik or Oden had done that one. The only problem was BeeBop wouldn't let either of them near her or her house! Even if they had snuck around BeeBop, they would have at least left a note. However, she couldn't find a note any where!  
  
Now that she thought of it, there was only one person who had tried to harm her in the past that BeeBop allowed near her. Seto Kaiba. Isis's face became blood red at the very thought of him. It became even redder when thought of the times BeeBop had deliberately shoved her into Seto. It was almost like BeeBop was telling her to ask Seto out! Needless to say, thanks to those instances, Isis was not Seto's favorite girl! And BeeBop was a living nightmare for Seto! Isis sighed. She shouldn't bother thinking about Seto. Even if she did listen to BeeBop's forceful hints, and ask him out, he would just laugh at her. He liked Serinity. He didn't even know Isis existed if he saw Serinity. It was just a nice day dream.  
  
"OUCH! BEEBOP!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Crazi G: Well, that's my first chapter! For anyone wondering where I'm going with the whole 'BeeBop is smarter than the average dog thing' in this story he is. Thank God he isn't like this reality! He's evil enough! My brain is only so big! I can't handle big concepts, like BeeBop is smarter than he should be! Ne'wayz, I've gotta bounce! See ya! 


	2. New Pets, and New RoomatesIsis is in HUG...

Crazi Girl: Sup! I decided to do some little mini stories, like in the first chapter. However, these are going to be like chapters, too. Also the main story is going to be like two stories in one. You'll see what I mean later on. Sorry, I can't be normal! I relish my weirdness! It means everything to me! And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just BeeBop, and Sony, and Rachel, who you are about to meet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 2: New Pets, and New Roommates = Isis is in HUGE Trouble With BeeBop!  
  
Isis ran out and squealed with joy! The rain had stopped, and she was going racing! She couldn't wait to feel the wind sweeping past her, as she beat every one on the race track! She jumped on her motorcycle, and revved the engine, when she heard someone crying. 'Oh great!', Isis thought annoyed. BeeBop looked out the window, and gave her a look that said, "Get over there, and find out what's wrong RIGHT NOW!" She sighed, and went to find out who was crying, and why. 'I can forget about this race! Now I have to wait a WHOLE DAY! ARRGGGHHH!'  
  
She walked around wondering who exactly was crying. There weren't any other houses near, and she couldn't think of a reason for anyone else to be around. She walked to a tree where it sounded like the crying was coming from, and looked up to see a girl her age. (Which is 20). The girl was about 5'6, with long red hair. She was very pretty, even though she was crying. Isis felt a pang of jealousy. 'When I cry, my cheeks get all splotchy, and my eyes get blood shot! Why can't I be pretty like that!'  
  
"OUCH! BEEBOP!," Isis yelled. The girl jumped, and fell from the tree. Isis immediately ran over to help the girl up. "Oh my gosh," Isis began. "I am so sorry! Are you OK? Are you hurt? Do you have anything broken?" "No, No, No! I'm fine!," the girl said. "Trust me, I've been through worse!" BeeBop immediately jumped into her lap, and began licking her face. The girl laughed, and hugged BeeBop happily. She then pushed him out of her lap, and stood up. "I'm sorry about bothering you" she said. "I'll just find some other place to stay tonight. Imeansomeotherplacetohangoutforalittlewhile!" She looked embarrassed and quickly turned to run away. Isis grabbed her arm and asked, "What do you mean you'll find some other place to stay tonight? Don't you have a house?" Isis's face immediately became blood red. "I'm sorry! I just reacted." "It's OK," the girl said. "I have a home, but I can't go back. Not anymore." She looked down with a sad look on her face. Isis took a deep breath, and said, "If you don't have a place to live anymore, you can stay here with me and BeeBop." The girl looked up shocked by the offer, but then began to grin hugely. "Do you mean it? You don't mind?," she asked. "Of course I don't mind! My house has four rooms in it, and two bathrooms, so it's not a problem." The girl looked at Isis's house for the first time, and her mouth dropped open. "It's so huge!", the girl said. She starred in awe. Isis turned to look, and see what made the girl think her new home was so big. She saw a brick home with a covered porch, and swing. Off to the right was a garage, and to the left was a lake. There was also a garden that wrapped around her house, and another garden around the lake. Everything looked new, but it didn't seem that impressive to Isis. 'This girl must live in a card board box, if she thinks this is living it up' Isis thought. Compared to Seto's, or Pegasus's home, this was nothing. Isis suddenly realized she had no idea what her new roommate's name was. (BeeBop: And neither do we! So tell us!) (Crazi Girl: Oh My God! OoO When did you start talking, and trying to take over MY story! Your supposed to be normal in real life!) (BeeBop: When I decided to let everyone know I can talk! So shut up, and keep writing the story!) (Crazi G is freaking out, but continues to write the story because she's that dedicated to her readers! EVERY BODY GIVE ME A HAND!…..cricket noises heard in the background of the complete silence.) (Crazi G: Stupid Critics!) "Oh, by the way, my name is Rachel!" "Oh, my name is Isis." Rachel shook Isis's hand eagerly, and pointed to BeeBop. "Who is this charmer?", she questioned. 'Yep, she's definitely a keeper!' 'Where did that thought come from!?!' Isis wondered surprised. 'I sure didn't think that!' "Oh, ah, this is BeeBop! He's cute but evil to the core, so don't fall under his spell like me!" Rachel laughed, and they walked inside, and became fast friends, the way only girls can.   
  
Later on that day, as Isis was walking outside, a furry body rubbed up against her leg, and a voice said, "Well are you going to take me inside, or are you gonna let me starve?" Isis jumped ten feet in the air, and landed in the trash. She popped up, with a banana peeling on her head when she heard a very familiar laugh. "Charming, Ishtar! It's no wonder you don't duel anymore! Your scared of a little cat! You couldn't win a duel against the mutt, much less a real duelist!" Isis's face became blood red, and she climbed out of the trash can. She slowly turned to look into the gorgeous blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. "Can I help you," she asked, trying to look sophisticated and cute the way Serinity always does. 'No, but you can help me! Pick me up! I haven't had a decent petting for days now!' She looked down surprised to see a cat looking up at her expectantly. He was a tom cat that was mainly white. He had patches of black, and tan fur all over that made him look very cute. 'By the way! My name is Sony, but you can call me the sexy beast! That's what all the gorgeous ladies call me!' She bent down to pick him up, wondering if it was Sony talking, or her imagination. As she stood up, a hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. Seto looked at her with fire in his eyes. "I don't appreciate anyone paying more attention to a cat, than they do me! Even if it is a pathetic loser like you," he growled angrily. His words hurt deeply, but she didn't expect anything else from Seto. The only kind words he had were saved for Mokuba, and Serinity. Everyone else could forget it! 'Oh look, you've ruffled it's feathers. How sad! Just throw it a hot dog or something, and send it on it's way. We important beings don't have time for thing's like it. It need's to learn it's place.' Isis looked down at Sony. Sony gave Seto a look like he was inferior, and then looked away with a bored look. Seto's face grew even more pale with rage seeing Isis still wasn't paying him any attention. "Do you know how to get to the highway, or do I need to define what a highway is, and draw you a picture?" Isis shocked herself and Seto, when she snapped, "If your so SUPERIOR, go buy a map, and find out where the highway is yourself! Or do you need me to tell you what a map is!" She whirled around and stomped up to her house where she slammed the door, with a loud bang. She looked through the window to see Seto recovering from his shock, and then charging up to her house. She turned and went into the living room, and sat down next to Rachel, waiting to hear Seto pounding on the door. It never came. The door opened and as she stood and went to the door Seto grabbed her and jerked her outside! He pushed her up against the wall, and growled, "Don't you ever get smart with me again!" Once again Isis shocked them both when she just burst out laughing, and said, "Or what? Are you going to challenge me to a duel? OOOHHHHH! So frightening!" Seeing Rachel standing in the doorway fretting, she looked at her, and said "Maybe he's going to sue us! Or sick his little body guards on us! God forbid he have to do something besides play cards on his own!" Seto's face became blood red with embarrassment, and Rachel bit back a wave of giggles. She had meet Seto before, and had always wanted to see him put in his place. "Call me when you find something physically challenging to do. Like racing! Until then, I have better things to do. With people who are better at more than one thing!" She then shoved Seto away, and waltzed into the house. Rachel was right behind her, and she made certain she slammed the door. Hard. Rachel then looked outside, and laughed. "WOW! You are amazing! I think he's going to cry!" Isis looked out the window, and saw Rachel was right. Seto looked down at his feet, and his eyes were glistening. He then snapped back into reality, turned trying to look super cool, and tripped! He fall straight on his face! Rachel began laughing hysterically. Seto just stood up acting like nothing had happened and climbed into his limo. By now Rachel was rolling in the floor, she was laughing so hard. However, Isis could just look. She should have known better. Seto may be cruel, but he only used it as a shield. He was just trying to forget about all of the things his step-father had done to him, and in a way that was by acting like him. She had no idea what had come over her.   
  
In the limo, Seto had slumped down, and began weeping. When his driver rolled down the window, and asked Seto where he wanted to go, acting like he didn't see Seto's tears, Seto became even more upset. No one ever offered him comfort. He had to give it to Mokuba, and he didn't let anyone else near enough to him, for them to offer it. When they did, he refused. Now however, he would welcome comfort from anyone. It just wasn't what Isis had said. It was his dreams, and the phone calls, and….. Seto shook himself hard. He wouldn't allow himself to think of the past few days. He simply ordered the driver to go to a store, and by a map. He felt even worse as the limo pulled away from the charming little house by the lake. It felt like he was leaving the only place he was safe…..  
  
Meanwhile, back in the house chaos reigned! BeeBop had found Sony, and he was not happy about it! He went from trying to bite Isis to trying to kill Sony, who was currently on BeeBop's back clawing like crazy, and howling the way angry cats do! The fur was flying, and so was the furniture! Rachel was in the kitchen dancing to Nelly, and cooking supper, completely unaware of the battle going on in the rest of the house! It was going to be a long night!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crazi G: I read my reviews! Spank You All! And I just want you all to know, that everyone who sent me flames, don't worry! They will be used for a good cause! I' m currently hatching a scheme, with help from my adorable assistants BeeBop and Sony, to burn all of the math books in the world! So any and all flames are welcomed! As for My Darn Pee Dog's review, I have 2 things to say to you. 1st, THANK YOU! That was so sweet of you to call me a freako! (gives big hug to My Darn Pee Dog.) 2nd, don't worry about Serenity. Seto won't have a crush on her for long, and I'm planning to have her sent on a one way trip to Mars.  
  
BeeBop: She may not make it Mars, you know. After all I am driving the space shuttle we're going to tie her to! (Get's an evil grin Crazi G doesn't like!) You know CG, she might just end up on your home planet of Zarconz! And think of the havoc she'd wreak there! After all she did manage to put Seto under her spell! Just think of all of the hot guys living on Zarconz, who'd fall for her!  
  
Crazi G: She had better end up on Mars! All of those hot guys living on Zarconz, are for me, and any nice reviewers I decide to bring along! (Grins slyly! Pretty good way to get good reviews, huh? As for the guys. Sorry! But I can get my cousin, Matt, to give you VIP passes to Venus!) THEIR MINE!  
  
BeeBop: Well if you don't won't Serenity dropped off there by accident, then I suggest you take Sony out of the story and mini-series! There's ssssssooooo many things that can go wrong in space!  
  
Crazi G: BLACK MAIL! Why you little! (Sony quickly comes to the rescue! After all he does want to stay in the story!)  
  
Sony: Calm down CG! Just send Serenity to my house! I like pretty girls! (drools)  
  
Crazi G: Fine, then! I'll send her to your house when I get to boot her out of the story! (sighs) I would get stuck with the perverted cat! Now, here's my mini-series! It would be a smart thing to do, to read these too, because I'm going to explain things in my main story in these!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Adventures of BeeBop and Sony: The Insanity In Between the Dramatic Chapters in Isis D Naughty!  
  
BeeBop was lying on Isis's bed, wondering why she was going to keep that stupid cat! The only thing he ever did was cause trouble! Speaking of the devil, or in this case cat, Sony came waltzing in to Isis's room, like he owned. "How sad! I come to view my new domain, and find it infested with mongrels. Isis really should call the exterminator. Alright, off my bed! Gorgeous and I have a few things to discuss tonight!" (Crazi G, BeeBop, and Rachel: WWWWOOOOO! ISIS, AND SSSOOONNNYYY, SITTEN IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N  
  
Isis: SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT! Seen stalking away. Crazi G, BeeBop, and Rachel heard giggling in the background.) "The 1st thing we need to talk about, is her getting rid of you! 2nd, I really can't allow any human of mine to date something like that thing, that showed up asking for directions, today. She'll simply have to find someone else to like. I already have a human in mind for her named Mako Tsunami. They'd make such a cute couple!" BeeBop jumped down from the bed, to land in front of Sony. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut about the fact that we can talk! Isis doesn't know about that, and I intend to keep it that away! 2ndly, I'm not going any where! You are! And 3rd……well…ah….gee! I forgot!" BeeBop said with a cute baffled look! (Crazi G: He's so cute when he looks like that! AAAAWWWW! Sony sneaks up behind her and hit's her over the head with a mallet. Sony: Now! To take her to my secret lab, which she doesn't know about, and brainwash her so she thinks I'M the cute one! MMMMWWWHHHHAAA HAAA HAAA HAA HA! At Sony's laboratory he hooks CG up to a brain washing device, and turns on the juice! Suddenly, a panicking computer voice begins screaming, WARNING! WARNING! SUBJECT 203 HAS NO BRAIN! SUBJECT 203 HAS NO BRAIN! THE LAB WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 3 MINUTES! CG wakes up, and runs out of the lab with Sony right beside of her. They are blown off the screen as the lab explodes. CG glares at Sony. Crazi G: You are in such big trouble MR!) "Oh Yeah! You can tell Marko Tsukonium to get another girlfriend! I plan to hook Isis up with Seto no matter what!"   
  
They got into another fight, that was much worse than before! Sony began with a karate chop across BeeBops head, who then retaliated by body slamming Sony onto the floor. BeeBop then spun Sony around, and around by the tail, and let go. Sony went flying into the wall, and slid down to the floor, leaving an imprint of a cat body. Sony quickly recovered however, and jumped into the air just as BeeBop came in for a 2nd round. As he jumped into the air, he tucked in one leg, froze in the air for a moment, and then kicked BeeBop into the night stand! (Crazi Girl: Think of the first fight we see Trinity in, on the Matrix!) (Sony: I am SO good!) Suddenly they both hear a crash as the lamp sitting on the night stand feel over! It was oval shaped, and painted black, and looked very expensive! (Crazi G: I figured I might as well describe it because your going to be seeing a LOT more of this lamp! You'll see what I mean in the next chapter! This is going to be SO hilarious! BeeBop and Sony trade confused looks.) "OT OH," BeeBop said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crazi G: Alright, I'm out! I still have to interrogate Sony about his laboratory, and why I was subject 203! Till Then, Ta Ta! 


	3. FUN is the Only Word To Describe This Ch...

In a seemingly abandoned warehouse, we find our insane author Crazi Girl, the smarter than the average dog, BeeBop, and the sexy beast, Sony. Sony is currently strapped in an electric chair screaming in pain as he is being shocked by 2,000,000,000 volts of energy!  
  
CG: Now Sony! Are you going to tell us why you have a seceret laboratory I didn't know about?  
  
Sony: NO!  
  
BeeBop: Can I shock him again?  
  
CG: Sure!  
  
Once again Sony screams in pain! VERY LOUDLY! AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!  
  
CG: BeeBop, that's enough!  
  
BeeBop: Aw, come on CG! I haven't had this much fun is years!  
  
CG: BEEBOP!  
  
BeeBop: Oh, all right!  
  
BeeBop pulls a switch, and the electricity stops.  
  
CG: Now Sony. Why was I subject 203?  
  
Sony: I'll never tell you anything!  
  
CG sighs and turns to BeeBop.  
  
CG: Keep electrocuting him. I have to go write the story. Be sure to stop every once in a while, and question him! I want answers!   
  
BeeBop: MAM, YES MAM!  
  
BeeBop has an evil grin as he throws the switch for more electricity! As CG is walking through the door, she hears Sony scream "WAIT!" BeeBop pulls the switch once more to stop the electricity, as CG turns.  
  
Sony: If you promise to write the short story first, then I'll talk. When your through, that is! I've been dying to know why we need to know what the lamp looks like, and why we're going to be seeing more of it! You promised you'd tell us why in this chapter!  
  
CG: All right, deal! BeeBop, keep the juice flowing! I want to make sure he learns his lesson!  
  
Sony: NNNNNNOOOOOOO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Adventures of Sony, and BeeBop: The Insanity Between the Dramatic Chapters of Isis D Naughty!  
  
Chapter 2: Lamp-Dogs From Hell  
  
BeeBop jumped up when he realizes the lamp is broken. "Your in big trouble now, Sony!" He begins to run to tell Isis, when he realizes he isn't moving anywhere. Sony is leaning casually against the wall, holding BeeBops tail in one paw. "Now, Now Mongrel. You don't want to get in trouble yourself, now do you? Besides. I thought you didn't want Isis to know we can talk! Let's discuss this. If we cover up this 'broken lamp incident,' then neither of us is in any trouble, and Isis doesn't know our secret! However, if you go running your mouth……." BeeBop thinks about what Sony is saying, and realizes he's right. "So what are we supposed to do," BeeBop asked with a worried look. Sony just laughs. "Watch, and learn Mongrel!" He quickly scoops up the pieces of lamp, and dumps them on the nightstand. BeeBop just stares at him, waiting for Sony to laugh, and tell him how stupid dogs are. Sony just stares at him with a smug look, that looked a lot like his own. BeeBop suddenly explodes. "Are you insane!?! Isis is going to notice the lamp is broken the minute she flips the light on!" Sony just glares at BeeBop with contempt in his eyes, and says "Although gorgeous is a lot smarter than other humans I have met, she is still only a human. Humans don't know anything!" "Yes, they do! And I'm not going to take the rap for this! I'm going to tell Isis what really happened, and the heck with the consequences!" BeeBop turned to run when Sony once again grabbed his tail. "Alright, I have an idea. Follow me. And bring the lamp."  
  
Sony takes BeeBop to an abandoned looking warehouse. Inside is an impressive looking laboratory. (CG: A different one from the one we blew up! I'll let him get away with this laboratory. This is going to be too funny to get angry with him!) Sony orders BeeBop to place the lamp in a machine that looks like a microwave. BeeBop accidently cuts himself on a sharp piece of lamp. When he begins howling in pain, Sony just tells him to shut up and get out of the way! Sony pushes a bunch of different buttons, and the machine begins to make a humming noise. It soon stops, and Sony runs and opens the door. "SUCCE…….," he starts to scream but stops when he sees what hops out of the microwave. The lamp came hopping out. But it didn't look anything like it did before they broke it! The oval shaped part looked fine. However, there was four paws, a tail and a little head that looked like BeeBop! The oval shaped part of the lamp was it's main body!  
  
The little lamp-dog saw Sony and began to growl, and bark! Each time it opened it's mouth, a light could be seen coming out! It then noticed BeeBop, and began barking at him, while wagging it's tail. Each time it's tail swished from one side to the other, BeeBop, and Sony heard a click, and the light in it's mouth was turning on and off. BeeBop looked at Sony and says, K'Marts is open 24 hours a day!" "Good idea!" BeeBop and Sony run off to go to K'Marts. The only problem is they never shut the laboratory door………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sony: YOU! YOU! WHAT WAS THAT THING WE CREATED!  
  
CG: Beats me! I just had the idea to do that while I was writing the last chapter, and I thought it'd be an awesome part for the story! But don't worry! We haven't seen the last of that cute little guy, yet! Now while BeeBop, and Sony are recovering from their shock, I'm going to write chapter 3! If any readers are still recovering from shock, too, don't worry. I'll type slowly! Hee Hee!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 3: FUN is the Only Word to Describe This Chapter!  
  
Isis ran outside. She was FINALLY, going to get to race! Just as she was about to jump on her R6, Rachel came flying out the door! "ISIS! WAIT!" Isis sighed, and turned with a fake feeling smile on her face. She wanted to race! Now! Rachel came up panting saying, "I was wondering if you could take me shopping after you do whatever your going to do. I need some more clothes. These are the only ones I have, and I can't get anymore from my old house. I only have $50, but I can buy something, anyways." She looks nervous, and Isis thinks it has more to do with her old house, rather than her lack of clothes. Isis had dealt with people like her before, and decided to let it go for now. Rachel would tell her when she was ready. She decided to see if she could make Rachel smile, and solve the clothes problem at the same time. "Sure! I'll even go farther than that! I always go racing in the morning, and sometimes at night. I never lose, hardly! I usually win a least $400 from each race, and if I win to day, I'll pay for you a new wardrobe, and lunch! I should get a lot more than $400, today, since it's Saturday, and there's more racers. Each racer has to put $50 dollars in the pot to race. You can come with me and watch the race! I've only sat in the stands a few times, but it's a blast!" Rachel began to grin hugely! "You mean you'd do that for me!?! WOW! Of course I'll come to your race! I even promise not to root for any hot guys racing! Only for you!" Isis laughed and walked into the garage. She came back out with a second helmet, and handed it to Rachel. "After the race we'll come back here, and take my car. It's kind of hard to carry a bunch of bags while riding a crouch rocket! Trust me!" Rachel and Isis both laughed and climbed onto the crouch rocket. They then speed away headed to the racetrack.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Sony was busy typing an email to someone with the screen name, The Legendary Fisherman……..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting on his ship, Mako Tsunami was just about to get off of the internet, and go fishing, when an annoying voice said, "YOU'VE GOT MAIL!" Mako began to read the email which merely said,   
  
Go to the race being held behind the Dominoe City Mall. It's at 9 AM. You might just meet the girl of your dreams, there!  
  
The email was merely signed 'Sexy Beast'. Looking at the clock Mako saw it was 8:45. He was lonely on the ship and meeting the girl of his dreams sounded very enticing! He jumped up with a whoop of joy, and ran out door. He forgot he was on a ship, slipped, and went flying over the railing! He landed in the water with a splash, and immediately began swimming to the shore! 'In fifteen minutes, I could be kissing the girl of my dreams!' Mako thought with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Seto was sitting at his desk thinking about what had happened at Isis's house last night. He had been completely humiliated! And the strange thing was, he didn't feel angry with Isis. He actually wanted to see her again. It wasn't like he had a crush on her or anything. (CG: Not yet! But he will!) It just aggravated him that she thought he could only duel on his own! He was running a multi-million dollar business when he was 12! He was positive she hadn't been doing anything like that at the age of 12! He began to smirk, and decided to show her who was the talented one, and who couldn't do any thing on their own! He called one of his body guards, who he had ordered to start watching Isis's every move. He had just started that 3 hours ago. When the man answered, Seto just growled, "WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi, and the rest of the gang, including Serenity, Mai, and Bakura were sitting in Yugi's living room watching TV. They were all extremely bored and were on the edge of killing each other. Joey: "Man this show sucks! Tristen: Shut up, Joey! No one asked for your opinion! Tea: I'm going to beat the MEEEP out of you two if you don't quit arguing! Everyone looks at Tea in shock. Tea: What? You really think I always act like an angel?  
  
Suddenly, a commercial came on TV, that caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Extremely bored? On the edge of killing each other?"   
  
Yugi and the gang look at each other, and say in unision, "YES!"  
  
"Well if that's the case then come to the motorcycle races held behind the Dominoe City Mall, starting at 9 AM. You can have a picture made with our BeAuTiFuL champion Isis D Naughty! Admission is only $5, and your sure to have a blast, or your money back! Guaranteed!  
  
The commercial ends, and starts with some other annoying commercial, as everyone turns to Yugi. Joey says rather loudly, "Do, you think this 'Isis D Naughty' is the same Isis who gave you the millenium necklace, Yug?" Yugi thinks it over rather seriously. "Well, considering she is the only Isis I know of living in Dominoe City, yes." Mai jumps up grabbing Tea's, and Serenity's arm. "Well if that's the case, let's go girls! We can't let a fellow woman date all of those hot guys that are going to be surrounding her, by her-self, now can we?" Mai, Tea, and Serenity all rush out and jump into Mai's convertible. Yugi, Tristen, and Joey are right behind them, not wanting to let them date any other guys, despite the fact they're to chickenish to ask them out themselves. Realizing he's the only one sitting around watching TV now, Bakura jumps up and begins screaming, "Hey! Wait for me, you guys!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis was sitting at the starters line waiting for the green light. She heard the crowd begin to chant, "Isis D Naughty! Isis D Naughty!" She thought she could even hear Rachel screaming it louder than everyone else. She grinned as she thought of how she had gotten the nickname. It had been when she had first began racing. No one had any objections to her racing, until she started winning every race she was in. The male racers had become infuriated, and had demanded she immediately be banned from the racetrack. They began spreading rumors that she was cheating, and began to refer to her as Isis D Naughty. A reporter had been sneaking around the track, looking for a story, and loved this one! He wrote the story, and it came out in the paper with the title 'Isis D Naughty'. The fans who came to see her race loved the name, and it stuck. She never was banned from the racetrack, and there wasn't anyone else who demanded she be. She had to much popularity for that. (CG: And thus now everyone knows the reasoning behind the name of this story!)  
  
She was jogged from her memories as the light turned green. With a whoop of joy, she speed away from the starting line, and quickly pulled ahead of everyone else. Suddenly, Marco, the jerk who had drained all of her gas in the last race she lost in, managed to pull up beside of her. He looked at her, and kicked her in the knee! Hard. She went flying in to the wall, but managed to keep from falling over somehow. But she had to come to a complete stop to make sure she didn't wreck. All of the other racers shot by giving her the middle finger as they passed. They may not try to get rid of her, but none of them liked her! She growled in rage, and looked up to see the crowd going nuts! Everyone was motioning for her to go, and she could make out some phrases about beating the crap out of Marco! The worst came from Rachel. She nodded, and grimly pressed the accellorator, hard! She may be way behind, but there was no way she was going to quit! She began to go faster than she ever had before, and had to hang on to make sure she didn't fly off! She knew if she wrecked, she was dead. There was no way she could survive going at this speed! Despite that, she didn't care! She wasn't going to get pushed around by some jerk! She quickly caught up with the racers, who in last place. She quickly swerved between two, and when a third tried to push her over, she dipped her bike down so low she felt her foot pedals scraping the pavement! She risked a look down, and saw smoke rising from them! She might have to replace them later! She owed a HUGE apology to her bike for what she was putting it through! (CG: She treats her bike like a baby!) She quickly passed the others, and rode up beside of Marco. Marco looked up, and she could see the look of shock on his face even through the helmet! However, he quickly got over his shock, and tried to kick her in the knee again. She was ready for him this time. She slipped her leg under his, and lifted as hard as she could! Marco flipped off of his motorcycle, backwards, and then did a few more flips as he hit the pavement. Isis's motorcycle began to wobble out of control, and she slowed down enough to get it back under control. Risking a second look back, she saw Marco throwing his helmet down enraged. The other racers swerved, to avoid him and his motorcycle, and kept going. Looking ahead, Isis saw the finish line ahead. Pressing the gas once more, she shot past the finish line, and left everyone far behind her! She had beat all of the odds, and won! She had done better than win! She had slaughtered those jerks!  
  
She swerved her motorcycle, came to a stop, and ripped her helmet off! "YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!," she screamed over joyed! This feeling was way better than winning a duel! The crowd was going bizerk! Everywhere she turned she could hear people screaming, "ISIS D NAUGHTY! ISIS D NAUGHTY!" The sound was deafening! She had never heard them scream like this! She looked around amazed, when she was knocked over by Rachel diving onto her, and giving her a huge hug! "GIRL! THAT'S THE MOST AWESOME THING I EVER SAW! You're the most awesome girl I know!" Isis blushed. She had never been given a compliment like that!  
  
The owner of the racetrack himself came rushing over to meet her! She was surprised. He only came to congratulate racers who were legends, or had done something extrodinary! He grabbed her wrist, and jerked it up in the air just like they do pro wrestlers! "Let's hear it for Isis D Naughty, the best MMMEEEEPPPP racer I've had the pleasure to meet!," he screamed into a mircrophone. The stadium was beginning to tremble people were getting so excited! This was a race like the ones you see in movies! Not reality! Isis grinned, and felt an extreme amount of pride in her self! The owner of the racetrack had meet all of the professional racers, and he never said anything he didn't mean!  
  
She was soon flooded by parents, and kids demanding pictures with her. She made sure they included Rachel in the pictures. After about 50 pictures, and no end of the line, she promised to come back tomorrow, and let everyone else who wanted one have pictures. This satisfied everyone, and the crowd slowly died down.   
  
Soon she saw some familiar faces coming towards her. Yugi, and his crowd, Mako Tsunami, and Seto Kaiba! Her heart began doing flip-flops at the sight of him! They all congratulated her except Mako, and Seto. Mako was to busy starring at Rachel, and she was to busy starring back! 'They like each other!' Isis realized with shock. She then began to grin hugely. Mako would make a great boyfriend for Rachel. As for Seto, he seemed at a lose for words. He simply stood near her. Not that she minded! Mai, Serenity, and Tea were begged her to introduce her to some of the guys, standing near her drooling, and Yugi, Tristen, and Joey grew enraged. Sensing there was going to be trouble, the owner of the racetrack offered to take them all out to dinner. Isis kindly refused and explained the plans, she and Rachel had already made. Leaving out certain details. The owner gave her the prize money which came up to $4,265! She simply starred at the check dumbfounded, knowing there was no way there were that many people that raced! The owner simply laughed and said he had included the money they had gotten from the people who came to see the race. "After a race like that, we're going to be making double that amount! People will be coming to see what else you can survive!," the owner said.  
  
Yugi looked at Isis, and said "Mind if the rest of us tag along? We were planning on going to the mall any ways." It was a lie, but they had nothing better to do. Besides. Isis, and Rachel would make awesome additions to the group! Everyone else chorused the same thing, just in different ways. Mako and Seto were the only ones who didn't, for the same reasons they didn't compliment her. Isis looked at Rachel, and they both knew what the other was thinking even though neither said a word. Isis grinned and said, "We'd love to hang out with you guys! We just need to go back to my house for a minute! We'll meet you in the food court in 30 minutes!" With that Isis, and Rachel left on her crouch rocket, and everyone else started to walk to the mall. Everyone but Mako that is! He just simply stood starring at the place Rachel had been standing last, and suddenly let out of scream! (CG: One of those guy screams like a girl screams!) Everyone whirled around to find out was wrong, when Mako rushes past them screaming, "I just meet the girl of my dreams! I've got to go buy a wedding ring for her before her and Isis come to the food court! Yugi turns into Yami, who runs after Mako, and convinces him to get to know Rachel before he goes off to by wedding rings. Needless to say the jeweler was NOT happy!  
  
Back at Isis's house, Isis watched Rachel carefully. Rachel would be humming happily to herself, would blush scarlet, and then twirl with a carefree laugh. 'Is that what it's like to love someone, and know they love you, too? Or at least know you have a chance of making them love you?' Isis wondered. I'm starting to feel sorry for my-self again! Oh no!' "BeeBop Don't you dar OUCH! BEEBOP!" Isis screamed! Rachel looked up and started laughing. She was used to it by now. She got the same treatment when she was starting to feel down and out! "Are you ready to go now?," Rachel asked. "Sure!, we just need to stop by the bank, and get my check cashed!" Remembering what she had done, it suddenly didn't seem to matter that Seto didn't love her! She had beat unbeatable odds in the motorcycle race, and she would do the same in the race for Seto's heart! No matter who she was up against!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: Well, that ends that chapter! It took me 3 hours to write! But I don't care! I love writing these stories! That reminds me! You were going to tell us about that lab, weren't you Sony?  
  
Sony: Darn it! I was hoping you had forgotten! (gets an innocent look) Don't you think BeeBop looks so cute, right now?  
  
CG: (Shields her eyes.) I can't see BeeBop! (peeps through hands enough to see Sony.) Now exlain your-self!  
  
Sony: (Sighs knowing there's no way out of it.) I got tired of you talking about how cute BeeBop is, so I began kidnapping readers, and brainwashing them, and then telling them to send reviews about how cute I am! There! Are you happy now?  
  
CG: You kidnapped readers, and…..never mind! I don't want to know! Your cute, too!  
  
Sony: I AM? Say CG, I'm free after 10 PM tonight! I should be through with all of my other dates by then, if you want to go out then?  
  
CG: All of your other dates?  
  
Sony: Yep! I've got a bunch of Mary Sues who thinking I'm the hottest thing alive! Not to mention the fan girls! WWWHHHOOOHHH! Those girls can run a cat to death!   
  
CG: No I won't date you! I like HUMANS! HUMANS! As in MALE HUMANS! The ones from Zarconz! HHHMMMM! Their so cute! Ne'wayz, I've gotta bounce! See Ya! 


	4. Girl Talk in the Throne Room, and Yugi's...

BeeBop, CG, and Sony are currently sitting in a resturant eating. Or rather Sony is. BeeBop, and CG are spying on him and his date. With a Mary Sue! BeeBop and CG try hard to hide their laughter as Sony smooth talks Mary Sue.  
  
Sony: Mary Sue, although we've had a great time together, I can't love you with all of my heart!  
  
Mary Sue: You can't!?! But, but, but, SONY I LOVE YOU!   
  
Sony: (Takes Mary Sue's hand, and gives her a loving look straight in the eyes.) I'm sorry my little ditsy Mary Sue! But my heart was so filled with love for you it exploded! I'm afraid you'll just have to accept what's left of my heart! Think of it as my first sacrifice to you, the most lovely goddess in the universe!  
  
In the chair where Mary Sue was sitting is just a puddle of mush with Mary Sue's face.   
  
Mary Sue: That's so SWEET!  
  
BeeBop, and CG look at each other seriously.  
  
BeeBop: He is SMOOTH!  
  
CG: Yep! Now we know how to get rid of all of the Mary Sues on FanFiction.net! Just get Sony to turn them into blobs!  
  
They then both begin to laugh their heads off, as Sony and Mary Sue walk out of the resturant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 4: Girl Talk In the Throne Room, and Yugi's Big Sister From Hell!  
  
Isis and Rachel walk into the food court, and discuss what they want to eat. Isis suggested they go out for a fancy dinner some where else after they go shopping, but then Rachel suggests they eat here at the mall, and then go out for a fancy dinner for supper. Isis agrees. Yugi hearing them, says, "Why don't we all go out to eat tonight! That sounds fun!" (CG: Yugi is a nice kid and all, but good Lord! You'd think he'd have a little more respect than just to say, "That's a great idea! We'll all come with you, even though you didn't invite us!) Isis and Rachel don't bother to protest when everyone else agrees. They were out numbered 9 to 2. That wasn't very good odds.  
  
"So Rachel, where was you wanting to go shopping for clothes," Isis asked. Little did she know what she had done! Joey was the first to go nuts when he said, "Shopping for clothes!?! No way! We want to go check out the new competition Yug's grandpaw has! Some jerk opened up a new game shop!" Tea slaps him upside the head, and says, "You could have done that weeks ago! Isis and Rachel were already planning to go shopping for clothes! You shouldn't try to make them change their plans because your such a lazy bum!" "Lazy bum!?!" Yeah! BUM!" Soon everyone takes sides and gets into a huge fight! Isis, Rachel, Seto, and Mako were the only ones not involved. Mako makes the mistake of saying, "So Rachel, what do you think of duel monsters?" Everyone fighting stops, screams "SHUT UP!," and jerks poor Mako into the fight. Rachel stands with her mouth open, and dashes for the bathroom. This left Isis, and Seto alone. (CG: You go, girl!)  
  
Isis looks at Seto out of the corner of her eye, and sees him starring at her. (CG: You Go, Girl! More loudly than before.) She pretends she doesn't notice when she's actually thinking of grabbing him, dipping him over, and kissing him deeply! (CG: WWWOOOOHHHH! Isis is wanting to get some tounge!) Seto grabs her arm and pulls her over to a booth. When she looks at him questioningly, praying he was about to tell her he loved her desperately, and wanted to marry her, he merely sat down. (CG: Doesn't this guy realize this is a romance, too! I want to see some action! NOW!) Isis sat on the side opposite of him. She really wanted to sit in his lap! She sighed frustrated. She was thinking of tons of things she would like to do with him, and the only thing he could do was stare! Seto broke the silence by saying, "Are you really pathetic enough to think I can only do one thing? I have you know, I used to play for the basketball team. I just had to start doing more important things! Like running a multi-million dollar business!" He looks extremely smug when he says this. It looked so much like BeeBop's look, Isis burst out laughing. Seto looks surprised when she laughs, not knowing what she was laughing about, and begins to grow angry. Isis quickly tries to calm him down by saying, "You looked exactly like BeeBop there for a minute!" Seto was about to explode with rage when Rachel came running back. She grabbed Isis's hand, said, "Girl Talk! Now!" She then dragged Isis off to the bathroom, leaving Seto sitting by himself.  
  
In the bathroom Isis and Rachel go to the back where no one else is, currently. "You have a crush on Seto Kaiba!?! She asked clearly shocked. Isis just blushed and looked down at her feet. "You noticed?" She asked. "Noticed? Girl, I thought you was going to rape him, you were sending off signals so strongly!" Isis turned scarlet remembering some of the things she was thinking of. She wasn't thinking of that, but she was headed there! She suddenly looked up horrified. "You don't think the others noticed, do you?" "No, but Seto did! He knows exactly how you feel about him! He's just to busy trying to embarrass you, to care! You can do way better than him! I know of plenty of guys you could date, who would treat you like a queen!" Isis shook her head. "I don't want a guy who would treat me like a queen! I want a guy who would treat me like, well, me!" Rachel just laughs sarcastically, and says, "So you go for a man who treats you like a piece of crap? Is that what you think you really are?" Isis became defensive of Seto. "He may treat me like that now, but if he let the real Seto out, he wouldn't be such a jerk!" She immediately felt bad about snapping at Rachel, but Rachel didn't even seem to notice. "Girl you have got it bad! Alright! If you want him, I'll tell you how to get him! First, you've got to make him jealous. You don't go hanging all over some other guy to do that. This works with most men, but not with some one like Seto. You act like your complimenting him, but then you hint some other guy is hotter. Or a better kisser, or dueler, or whatever! You've got to hit his pride, hardcore! Next, you act like you notice Seto less and less, and the other guy more, and more. Seto already knows you have a crush on him, so you've go to do it gradually. You don't want him to suspect anything. Next, you want to start spending more time with the other guy. This is the hard part. You've got to make the other guy think you just want to be friends, and Seto think you two are either already dating or are discussing it. If you can pull that off, Seto will go nuts trying to get your attention! You'll have him wrapped around your finger, and he won't even have a clue!" Isis looked down at her feet, and said, "I don't want him to ask me out because his pride is wounded! I want him to ask me out because he loves me!" Rachel sighed, and said, "Girl, listen. You aren't going anywhere with him now. If you can get him to date you because of his wounded pride, then you have a chance of getting him to love you! First things first! I've been watching the way he looks at you. It's not the same look he gives Serenity, but it's not the same look he gives everyone else either. That tells me something. He feels differently about you than everyone else put together. The look Serenity gets is just puppy love. It's the same look she gets from Tristen. But the look he gives you? I think he already has feelings for you, but he just doesn't realize what those feelings are! You just have to make him realize what those feelings are. You just can't go, and tell him he loves you, and he needs to realize it. Let him figure it out by spending time with you. As for the guy your going to use to make him jealous? Yugi Myoto! Seto considers him his biggest rival, and Yugi would love to help you win Seto's heart." Isis thought about what Rachel was saying and decided she was right. "Your right! Let's go talk to Yugi now! That way he won't get the wrong idea!"  
  
As they turned around, they saw a huge group of Mary Sues, and rabid fan-girls holding notepads. Rachel noticed on one notepad it said "How to get a hard to get guy! Number 1," before the rabid fan-girl could put it away. "You were spying on us!?!," Rachel screamed. Suddenly the bathroom was empty of everyone except Rachel, Isis, and a girl putting on make-up in front of the mirror. She had tri-colored hair that looked like Yugi's, except it was down, and was layered. It came half-way down her back. Her eyes were also the same color as Yugi's. In fact, the only difference between her and Yugi was their height! While Yugi was 4'9, this girl was 5' 7. She was extremely pretty, and both girls felt a little jealous.  
  
They walked out of the bathroom, and saw a completely different scene, from the one when they had entered. Tea and Joey were sitting around laughing, and picking around like they hadn't been fighting at all. Yugi, and Bakura were dueling. Mai, and Serenity were talking secretly while Tristen was hiding under the table convinced they were talking about him. Seto was standing around trying very hard to look cool for Serenity. (CG: Bad Boy! She quickly smashes him over the head.) And Mako was standing by the girls bathroom door waiting for Isis and Rachel to come out. As they walked out, he grabbed Rachel's hand, and said "So, ah, what were you wanting to eat?" 'IDIOT!' Mako thought angrily. 'You were supposed to ask her out!' Rachel said "Pizza! It's my favorite!"   
  
Isis, Rachel, and Mako got in the line for pizza. They all ordered and got their food. When they went to sit back down they noticed everyone else had decided to order, too. They sat down in a u-shaped booth, that would hopefully sit everyone. Isis saw Yugi looking at his order in confusion for a moment. No one else was near him. Isis quickly slipped out of the booth, and explained the plan to him . His eyes widened when he realized what Isis was suggesting. "Do you think Tea would get jealous, too, if we start acting like we want to date?," Yugi asked hopefully. "She probably would!," Isis quickly assured him. They got started immediately. Yugi ran back to the booth, and slipped in next to Rachel. When Isis sat down, Yugi asked shyly if she minded him sitting next to her. Isis made herself think of kissing Seto, and turned scarlet. She said just as shyly, "Of course I don't mind!" 'We are SO good!' Isis thought happily. As she turned to slip into booth she saw Tea, and Seto starring at them in shock and then rage! Seto quickly dived into the seat next to Isis, and sat very close to her! (CG: YOU GO GIRL! Realizes she screamed it so loud this time the computer screen is starting to crack.) Tea looked for a way to sit next to Yugi, and realized there wasn't any. So she just sits down next to Mako glaring at Isis, and Rachel the whole time. (CG: Jealous, isn't she?) Seto begins boosting about how hard he has to work, and what a great duelist he is. Isis innocently points out how the only time he had beaten Yugi, Yugi had let him win. Seto became so enraged he immediately challenged Yugi to a duel. "Still dueling, little brother?," a slightly deep female voice said before Yugi could accept. "Some things will never change!" (CG screams in rage! BeeBop: What's wrong, CG? CG: There's a prep in my story! I hate preps! CG grabs the computer, and throws it out the window. Luckily nothing is damaged! BeeBop: Dear God! She's like the female version of the incredible HULK!) Everyone looked up to see the same girl Isis, and Rachel had seen in the bathroom. Seto looked up at her puzzled, and then fear began to enter his eyes.  
  
She grinned slyly, and slipped into the seat next him, just as the others arrived with their food. She scooted over close to him, acting like she was just making room for the others. Isis heard Seto let out a whimper of fear so low she just barely heard it. He quickly scooted closer to her than he already was. Isis reached down, and grabbed his hand reassuringly. She was surprised when he squeezed her hand hard. She realized that he was terrified of this girl for some reason.  
  
"So little brother? Are you going to introduce us, or are you just going to stuff your face all day?," the girl asked. (CG: Keep stuffing your face, Yugi! No one cares who she is! Yugi: Sorry, CG. She is my big sister! CG: TRAITOR!) Yugi grins sheepishly, and says, "Everyone, this is my big sister (CG: SKANKY) Trinity." (Sony: wraps a paw around Trinity's waist. Hi Trinity! I'm Neo! We'll be making an awesome movie together, and get to do plenty of kissing! Trinity glares at Sony, and Sony turns to stone. CG: That's because she's Medusa! But uglier!) He then introduces Trinity to everyone else. Everyone knows her, but Isis, Rachel, Mako, and Seto. Yugi explains that she came to live with him and his grandfather 2 weeks ago. Isis decides even if Seto wasn't scared of her, she would still hate Trinity. (CG: Smart woman!) There was just something about her, that drove Isis up a wall! It was like she had meet her somewhere before. Isis wondered if she had, and ruled that possibility out. There'd be no way she'd forget that hair! Then another thought struck Isis. 'Could we have shared a past together, and were enemies!?!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: Alright! That chapters done! And now for some important announcements! Seriously! 1st: I won't be doing a chapter about The Adventures of Sony and BeeBop this round! But I definitely will on the next round! 2nd: I had decided I was only going to do just one story at a time, but now I've changed my mind. I'm going to start a second story called 'Isis Hood: Legend of the Sherewood Spankers!' This is going to be based on Robin Hood: Men in Tights, which I don't own. Well, actually I do. But that's just a copy of the movie! I don't own the plot or whatever it is they would sue you over! It's going to be the same characters as there are in this story, but different types of insanity! As you could tell from the title! And now the 3rd announcement, and the one that affects you and this story the most. Isis, and Rachel are going to start a band! Even though they don't know it yet! Send me reviews telling me who you want to be the third member of the band! It has to be a female character from Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm going to go by votes on this one! If it gets too bloody, I'll do more than 3 members. The name of the band is going to be either Asian Craze, Dominoe Crush, or Ejected. I need you to vote on these, too. Anyone who wants to suggest a name for the band, I'll list it next time, so everyone can vote on it, too! Personally I don't think those are the best names for a girl band, but you guys can decide! And for anyone wondering, the band is going to be like the Donnas. I'm not much for pop music, or country, even though I listen to it every once in a while. Anyways, let me know what you think of this! Til next time! 


	5. Sleepovers, The PWord, and BeeBop, and S...

In Sony's laboratory, BeeBop is working diligently on the computer! For it is he, BeeBop, and not Crazi Girl who is really writing these stories!…..skdoeeoieidjskdkj No it isn't! It's Sony! The sexiest beast in the world! Askdjfoiekdjovxjsd  
  
CG: Sorry about that mess up there! BeeBop decided to steal my stories when he saw the great reviews I was getting! Then Sony decided that was a great idea, and tried to steal my stories from BeeBop! All of those crazy words aren't words! That's where we were getting into a fight, and was hitting the keyboard! As I promised, all the girl's who reviewed get to go to Zarconz with me, to meet all of those hot guys! The ship leaves December 13th, at Area 31! Be there by 8 AM for roll call! I want to get to be on Zarconz on Christmas Day! (Get's big eyes!) What a Christmas present! To be among my great reviewers, as we're swept away in a flood of the hottest guys in the universe! As for the guys, you can go to Venus any time you want to! I don't want to know what your going to do, so don't tell me!  
  
Sony: Now, as for Fooler Crusher's question. Mary-Sues are original characters, who are extremely sexy (drools) and always get the guy! If there's ever a story where one doesn't, I know of a cat who they can get! (CG has no idea about what to write for that comment!) There's a lot of people who ditch them. Who should hanged! (Secretly hopes that even more Mary-Sues will ask him out)   
  
CG: There's an awesome story that's SetoIsis, where a Mary-Sue shows up. She's named Mary, and has a yami named Sue, who tortures her. The name of it is Mary Sue Madness, by Dee-whY-Cee-aRe. I would tell you the rest, but if you haven't read it, I don't want to ruin it. It's hilarious though! You should read it! It should explain what Mary Sues are in it's own weird way! It's on this web-site.   
  
BeeBop: Now for the votes so far! Mai: 3, Tea:1, Serenity:0 The votes for the band names are: Dominoe Crush: 1, and (winces visibly) Spicy Girls: 1.  
  
CG: BeeBop get that name off of the list! Stolen Flamers was just joking when they suggested Spicy Girls!  
  
BeeBop: PHEW! (swipes sweat away from his head) I thought we were really going to have to list that one! Isis and Rachel would kill us, if the reviewers decided they liked that name!  
  
Isis, and Rachel: You've got that right!   
  
CG: I decided to use Miho in this story, too. Honest to God, I forgot she existed, considering she's not in the American version of Yu-Gi-Oh. Why? I don't know! But she's going to be in the band. I'm going to have five members. You get to vote for instruments now! Isis and Rachel are going to play guitars, and Miho will play the drums. Other than that, you get to decide. Ne'ways, on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 5: Sleepovers, The P Word, and Trying to Tell BeeBop, and Sony They Aren't ?!  
  
Isis, and Rachel were sitting at home watching television. Suddenly, BeeBop and Sony came running into the room. BeeBop runs up to Isis, and begins saying, "Tell Sony it's my turn to get on the computer! He's been on it all day!" "No I haven't! I'm only been on it for 12.5 hours! A day consists of 24 hours, Mongrel!" They both slap their paws over their mouths when they realize what they have done! Isis, and Rachel sit starring at them is shock for a few moments. Rachel then stammers, "THEY, THEY, THEY CAN TALK!?!"   
  
For the next 30 minutes, Sony and BeeBop explain they can talk, and they can also send thoughts to people. BeeBop then reluctantly admits he can also read the thoughts of humans he has a close relationship with. That's the reason he only bites Isis, and Rachel on the rump, when they are feeling down, and out. He then says he can read and write. Sony then tells every one, that he can read and write too, and can look at a machine, and tell how it was made. (CG: So that's how you come up with all of these labs, huh? Sony: Well, now that you mention it, Yes! I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight for our date! CG: I don't date cats! We've been through this! Sony: Allright! I have a date with Trinity at 8:30 anyways! She wants to make Seto jealous! CG: WHAT! CG throws the computer out the window again. She then grabs an axe, and begins chasing Sony, screaming something incoherent about what a traitor he is.)Isis, and Rachel are still sitting numb with shock, when the phone rings. Isis picks it up, and says, "WHAT'S UP, SKANKS!" (CG: Nah! She say's hello! I just didn't feel like saying that!) "Hi! This is Mai! Me, and some of the girls were going to have a sleepover! We wanted to know if you wanted to join in?" Isis told Rachel who it was, and what they wanted, and they both reluctantly decided no. Someone had to keep BeeBop, and Sony from killing each other! "Sorry, Mai, but I don't think we can! Someone would have to feed my dog, and cat, and I can't bring them along! I'm really sorry! I wish we could come!" Mai quickly came up with a solution. "That's OK! We can just stay at your house! That is if you don't mind!" Isis grinned and accepted.   
  
They meet Mai in the mall parking lot. With her was Tea, Serenity, and Miho. Miho greeted Isis with a hug. They had been good friends two years ago, but then Miho had to move to America with her parents. They had continued to talk on the phone, and send each other e-mails, but Miho had never said a word about moving back! Miho grinned hugely, and said, "I wanted to see the look on your face when I showed up here!" Rachel became a little jealous when she saw how close Miho and Isis was, but decided to become Miho's friend anyways. 'You can always have more than one best friend. Besides! My butt still hurts from BeeBop bit me this morning!' Rachel thought. Isis looked around realizing Trinity wasn't around. "Didn't Trinity decide to come," Isis asked holding her breath. "No, the brat said she had other things to do." Miho explained. Isis let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if she could handle being around Trinity for a whole night! On the way to the mall Isis, and Rachel talked about whether or not they should tell the others about Sony, and BeeBop. They decided it would be a good idea, just in case BeeBop and Sony accidently said something. Knowing those two, they would! When everyone was walking through the parking they explained. Everyone flipped out when they heard this! They soon decided it was awesome, though. After living through Battle City, you kind of get used to any thing.  
  
They went to the grocery store where they got lot's of junk food. They then went to rent some movies. They rented the Matrix Reloaded, Spy Hard, and Tomb Raider. (CG: The best movies ever made! Sony: I like any movies with hot babes! BeeBop: You are such a player, Sony!) They then went back to Isis's house. When they walked through the door, and were greeted by Sony, and BeeBop. They knew the others knew they could talk, because BeeBop read Isis's mind. Sony quickly grabbed Mai's hand and said in a deep voice, "They call me Beast. Sexy Beast!" Everyone about died laughing at that one, to Sony's surprise. "Well I thought it was a great line!" He quickly stalks off offended.   
  
The girls were laughing and watching a movie when Miho came out of the bathroom. She explained she had started her period, and needed a pad. (CG: For any guys out there, DON'T WORRY! I won't be going into any details!) Everyone groaned, and Rachel said, "DON'T SAY THE P-WORD!" Everyone laughed and started to list all of the things they hated about it. Isis said it would almost be worthwhile to get pregnant, and have 9 months of freedom.   
  
What the girls didn't know, was that Sony, and BeeBop were listening! BeeBop suddenly got a horrified look on his face, and said, "OH NO!" Sony just looks at him irritated for interrupting him while he was checking out all of these great looking girls. "What's your problem this time, mongrel?" "I haven't started my P-Word!" "SO?" "Weren't you listening!?! If your not having your P-Word, it means your pregnant! Which means I'M PREGNANT! I'm gonna be a daddy! I don't want to have pups! I'm to young!" It suddenly dawned on Sony what BeeBop was saying. "Wait a minute! I haven't had my P-Word either! I'M PREGNANT, TOO!" They begin holding each other and start bawling. Hearing them, Tea came to see what was wrong. "Hey, what's wrong you guys? Surely it's not that bad!" "WE'RE PREGNANT!," BeeBop, and Sony sob. Tea looks confused. "We haven't had our P-Word!," they cry together again. Tea realizes what they were talking about, and begins laughing her head off. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!," Sony screams. By now all of the others were wondering what was going on. When they asked Tea what was going on, she managed to gasp out between laughter, "They….They think…..that their pregnant………. because they haven't had their period!" Everyone looks at each other and begin to laugh their heads off! Isis takes BeeBop, and Sony outside when she's calmed down enough. She sat them down in the swing, and explained that only girls have their period, and only when they reach a certain age. BeeBop and Sony, were upset the rest of the night, because Miho would start giggling, and then everyone would have another laughing fit. They knew who the girls were laughing at! However at the end of the day, everything seemed OK. BeeBop and Sony even forgave the girls!  
  
Everyone went to bed, feeling great. Isis woke up to hear the phone ringing! "Hello," she said groggily. "Hi, Honey! This is your great aunt Marianne!" Isis quickly sat up with a happy look on her face. Memories of Marianne were the only good memories she had from her child hood. Her mother had talked her father into letting her stay with Marianne for a few days. She was put on a plane and sent to Alabama in America. She was greeted at the steps of the plane by a little plump woman with gray hair. She had a good natured face, that made Isis feel at home immediately. She hugged Isis, and then took her home with her. Isis woke every morning to pancakes and bacon, and went to bed at night with a belly full of cookies and milk. She had the time of her life! She was able to climb trees, wear pants, and go swimming! She could be a regular kid around Marianne! When it was time for Isis to go home, Marianne begged Isis's parents for custody of her, and Marik. Isis's parents naturally refused. Marianne then spent the next few years right up till their father's death trying to get custody of them. Isis later found out she had tried to get custody of first Odeion, and then Isis, and Marik from the point of their births! Marianne didn't think living in a well was a decent place for children to be brought up. When their father had died Marik ran away, and Isis began a search for him. Marianne wanted Isis to come live with her at that time, but respected the fact that Isis wanted to search for Marik. She even sent her all of the money Isis needed to search for him, until Isis got a job at the museum. Isis always loved getting calls from Marianne. Marianne seemed to be one of those carefree people who are contagious. "I was wondering if you could meet a little old lady at the airport in 3 hours?," Marianne asked. "Of course!," Isis said. "Are you coming for a visit?" "Well, actually I was wondering if I could come live with you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: That's all for this chapter, folks! I figured the whole BeeBop, and Sony thinking they were pregnant would keep you laughing so hard, your stomach would be hurting for hours! So I decided to show you all some mercy, and keep it short for once! Or shorter anyways!   
  
Sony: She's also decided to do her stories about us as other stories! So instead of them being written in these chapters, they'll be written as if they were a separate story! Even though they aren't! You still need to read them to understand things in this story!   
  
BeeBop: And for anyone wondering, none of us have seen the end of lamp-dog! Darn It! He's going to be in the story still! And he's going to be a pain in the butt in our stories! So don't let your guard down! He could show up at any minute!  
  
CG: Well, now that those two are done whining, I'm out of here! Spank you! Spank you all for reading my story! 


	6. Strange Swords, Disappearing Old Men, an...

CG: I'm BaCk! (screams heard in the background!) I've got my new story up, so read and review! Also, I smell like crap!  
  
BeeBop: I thought that was me!  
  
CG: Ah, I was just joking. Anyway's there's some romance in this chapter, so if the romance sucks, forgive me! I have no experience with writing this stuff! Except for writing to my best-friends boyfriends letters telling them, if their pregnant, they should learn to say no to girls. Insane? YES! But it's funny! Any ways, here's chapter 6!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 6: Strange Swords, Disapearing Old Men, And A Date With Seto Kaiba!  
  
Isis was waiting at the airport for Marianne when someone bumped into her from behind. She fell down, and looked up to see an older man in a trench coat offering her his hand. She gratefully took it, and said, "Spank You!" The old man gave her a strange smile, and handed her a rectangular object. "I think you dropped this!" He then disappeared into the crowd. Isis screamed, "Wait! This isn't mine!" She then began racing after him, but couldn't find him any where. She sat down on a bench, and opened the package. It was a sword! The strangest sword she had ever seen! The blade it-self wasn't made of metal. It was made of crystal! It was also shaped like a sword from Arabia. It definitely wasn't a sword a knight would carry. She moved the sword around, and saw rainbows dancing on the ground in front of her. She looked at the hilt, and saw it was made of gold. But it had a clear look to it. She then noticed something strange on the blade. There was writing! And it wasn't any type of writing she had ever seen before! She gazed at it trying to figure it out, when there was an announcement. "Plane 287 will be running 30 minutes late." She just went straight back to looking at the sword.   
  
Seto Kaiba was fuming! He was supposed to meet a man from America for a business meeting. He didn't feel like wasting any more time here than he had to. He then spotted Isis, and remembered how she had had a crush on him, but then started to have one on Yugi! He could do back flips on her head, and she wouldn't notice him if Yugi was around! He became infuriated that a girl could like Yugi more than him! He snuck behind Isis and whispered in her ear, "Having fun?" Isis shivered, and then jerked around to look at him. "I bet Yugi couldn't make you do that!" Seto said with a smirk. He then sat down next to her. "No but he can make me feel like a human! An important one!" She then stood up, and started to walk away. Seto grabbed her wrist, and jerked her back down onto the bench next to him. Her leg was touching his. Isis began to feel like jumping for joy, but then she would have to move her leg. And it wasn't going anywhere! She looked into Seto's eyes, and saw a look of mixed jealousy, and the look he always got when he knew he was going to win a duel. "I can treat you like anything you want me to! I'll even prove it to you! I'll pick you up at 8 tonight for our date! Wear something nice! We'll be going to a REAL resturant tonight!" Without waiting for a reply, he walked off. Isis waited till he was out of hearing distance, and then jumped up and began screaming. When she got done she realized her arms were in the air, and the sword was in her right hand. There was about 500 pairs of eyes starring at her. She sat down and picked up a magazine, and pretended to start reading it. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing before her outburst.   
  
Marianne's plane finally landed, and Marianne, and Isis left. Marianne explained she had needed money, and hadn't been able to find a job because she was to old. People just wouldn't hire her! Isis felt slightly responsible, but Marianne quickly told her it didn't matter. What had happened did, and she didn't care! Isis laughed and then told her about Rachel, and about Sony, and BeeBop being able to talk. Marianne to her surprise wasn't to surprised. She told Isis about how the flight attendants were talking about strange creatures that looked like lamp, and dog combined. Isis was surprised. She hadn't heard anything about that, but she hadn't been watching the news either.  
  
When they got to Isis's house they were greated by Rachel, BeeBop, and Sony. Marianne quickly won the animals heart when she said, "These guys are way to skinny! We'll have to fatten them up with some table food!" Sony just bowed deeply, grabbed Marianne's hand, and said, "My Lady!" He then kissed her hand. Sony, and BeeBop had gone to great lengths to try to get table food, only to be foiled by Isis. They had tried such things as cutting a hole in the table to drop all of the food onto the floor. That way Isis, and Rachel couldn't eat it. Unfortunately, Isis somehow saw the chainsaw, and took it away. Another time, BeeBop had lowered Sony from the ceiling using a pulley system. Sony had a bag, and he was going to stuff all of the food into it, and they were then going to Sony's lab to eat it. Unfortunately, Isis had stuffed them into the bag. She was a tricky human.  
  
About four o'clock, Isis suddenly realized she had nothing to wear that was fancy! Isis and Rachel then jumped into the car, and raced to the mall. Rachel forced Isis to try on about twenty dresses before she had decided that Isis had found "THE ONE" as Rachel called it. It was a black strapless dress, that was kind of plain, but it looked great on Isis! As they paid for it, the man Seto had spying on Isis called him. "Sir, she just bought a black dress. If you want to stay at home tonight, I would LOVE to go in your place!" "Forget it!" Seto growled. He then hung up, and said "I want that one." 'She had better like this, Seto thought angrily as he handed the cashier his credit card. (CG: Bad boy! spanks him.^-^! Seto: OW! spanks CG. Sony: No one get's to spank pretty girls but me! He then beats up Seto.)  
  
That night Isis put on the dress. Rachel then decided to do something different with her hair. She crimped some sections, and left the rest straight. She began circling Isis, like a vulture circling a dying animal. "It looks good, but you need some jewelry or something to sit everything off!" "How about this" came a voice from the door. Isis, and Rachel jumped and jerked around. Seto was standing in the door of Isis's bedroom. In his hand was a necklace, that looked like the one from Pocahontas. The big sections were made of pure gold, and the smaller ones were sapphires. Seto was suddenly terrified she would hate it. Isis walked over to him, and took the necklace out of his hand. She looked at it wordlessly. She noticed something, and pulled at one of the gold pieces. It opened revealing it was a locket. "They all open." Seto said. He waited a few more minutes, as Isis looked at it. He finally asked her tentively, "Do you like it?" "It's gorgeous!" Isis said. Rachel then ruined the moment by putting the necklace on Isis herself. (CG: WHY? beats Rachel's head into a wall.) Seto then grabs Isis's hand and pulls her out of the room. "You look pretty tonight." Seto turned scarlet after he said it. (CG: Good boy! pats Seto on the head. Seto turns around, and bites off CG's head.) "Just don't get used to it! You won't be getting any more compliments! Your just supposed to compliment the girl, when you go on a date with her!" (CG: hands a paddle to Isis. Spank him! Isis obliges with a grin!) "I wouldn't expect you to give me a real compliment! Only MEN like Yugi give real compliments! Your just a boy! I wouldn't expect you to know any better!" Isis then ripped her hand out of his, and walked down the stairs. Sony takes this chance to scratch Seto. Seto storms down the steps after her, not sure whether he should apologize, or just insult her again. He apologized. Isis said he was forgiven, and got into her car. Seto demanded to know why she wasn't getting in his limo. She then replied she loved her independence to much to ride in it. Seto began to grumble, and climbed into the passenger side.  
  
They went to a fancy resturant where you have to be famous to go eat. They were sitting around having a very polite convernsation, when Sam, the racetrack owner came over. He stood close to Isis, and began bragging to any body that would listen about all of the money he was making thanks to Isis. Seto sat fuming. Sam then offered to give half of what the track made every month if she would sign a contract to race every day. Isis's mouth dropped open, and she quickly agreed. Sam said he'd draw up a contract, and let her read over it when he was done. He then said, "Oh! By the way! You look FAN-TAST-IC! Let me know when your single!" He then walked away with a suggestive wink. Seto snapped. He jumped up, and would have attacked Sam, if Isis hadn't grabbed him, and shoved him back into his seat. "You can't act like that every time a guy hit's on me! You may think I'm ugly, but I get comments like that from other guys all of the time!" Seto looked at her surprised. He had never really thought of her as pretty. But then again, he never really looked at any other girls besides Serenity. He began to look her up from head to toe, and he realized why other guys liked her! She was hot! (Sony: I'll say! Want to be my kitten, Isis? Seto: NO! She doesn't! Smacks Sony upside the head.) Seto began thinking about following Sam into the bathroom, and beating the crap out of him. He suddenly didn't want Isis working for him! He may do something like call Isis up to his office and try something. No one was going to try anything with his girlfriend! Nobody! Isis guessed what he was thinking, and turned around and walked out of the resturant. Seto was right behind her.   
  
Isis drove home, and parked. She then walked up to the swing, and sat down. She looked up surprised when Seto sat down next to her. She had expected him to get into his limo, and go home. Seto looked out at the lake. He eventually broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry about the way I was acting tonight. I've just never been on a date before, and I'm not sure how to act." Isis looked at him surprised. Of all the things she expected him to say, that was not it! "It's OK." Seto looked at her for a moment, and then said, "I would like to go on more dates with you." Isis looked at him to see if he was smirking. He wasn't. He just looked down at his feet. "I would like that!," Isis replied. Seto looked up with a grin, and put his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his chest, and they just sat like that for a few minutes.   
  
BeeBop was looking down at them from a tree. 'I need to set the mood' he thought. "Can You Feel, The lov-hov tonighhight! It would be a"..Smack! Sony quickly smashed BeeBop over the head with a tree limb.   
  
Seto looked around confused. "Did you hear something?" Isis yawned and said, "It was probably the TV." She naturally knew the truth, but couldn't tell Seto. Seto accepted this, and stood up. "You should go to bed! You look tired!" Seto was wondering if he could get away with letting her falling asleep in the swing, and then carrying her to her room. But Rachel would probably kill him if he tried that. So he just said goodbye, kissed her on the cheek, and watched as she walked inside. He then walked back to his limo feeling great. He hadn't felt like this for weeks! He never noticed his chaffeur wasn't any one he had hired……  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: Well, that's all folks! I had a better version of this chapter but my computer erased it, before I could save it. So if you have any complaints, take it up with my computer! It's it's fault! Anyway's be sure to send flame's about Sony. He's been driving me nuts! He adds things about how all the girls in this story ask him out, and then I have to go back two, or three times, and erase them!  
  
Sony: It's not my fault if it's true!  
  
CG: Anyways, I'm done for now! I love you all! Spanks to any and all who reviewed! 


	7. Dreams

CG: Howdy! I was feeling down today, and I found a way that's sure to make me feel better! It worked so well I decided to share this idea with you! Hug a Slim Jim! It works! Seriously! Then you eat it! (covers her face giggling)  
  
BeeBop: While CG is handing out extremely weird advice about hugging Slim Jim's Sony, and I decided we should warn you about something in this story.  
  
Sony: Isis is going to have a romantic relationship by someone else in this fic! And it's not Yami!  
  
BeeBop: Correction. She WAS having a romantic relationship with someone else! It's confusing, and very sad! You'll understand a little more after you read this chapter! Just remember CG said this would be like 2 stories in 1 in a previous chapter. It's so sad! (Hugs Sony, and starts sobbing. CG hands him a Slim Jim and makes him hug it. Afterwards he feels great!)  
  
CG: SEE! I TOLD YOU IT WORKS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 7: Dreams  
  
Isis walked through her village with her head spinning. She had just meet the boy of her dreams! He was about11, her age. He had curly brown hair, with green eyes. She loved his eyes! He had picked up her basket of bread when she dropped it, and told her he'd carry it for her, since it was kind of heavy. He smiled at her, and her stomach dropped. She was in love! With Simeon Glace. A strange name, but he was poor like her. So they could fall in love, and no one would protest. He told her he wanted to see her again, as he walked her towards her home. She told him she would love that! When they got to the little gate at the front of her house, he leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned scarlet, and ran home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis ran quickly through the forest. She was supposed to meet Simeon at the lake. It was a gorgeous night! The moon was shining brightly, and she almost felt like there was magic in the air. She clutched a package to her chest possessively. It was Simeon's 15th birthday present, and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw it! It was sword. It was plain, and didn't cost very much, but as poor as their families were, it was a treasure. Isis had worked very hard to buy this sword! She had to ignore Simeon for a while, and she could see he was heart broken. But he would understand why when he saw the sword!   
  
She ran into the clearing where the lake was, and saw Simeon standing with his back to her. She stood there admiring the way the moonlight shined on him, and the way the wind seemed to play with his hair. He was becoming muscular. She liked his broad shoulders, and the way he fit into his pants! He turned around and saw her watching him. He grinned and held open his arms. She eagerly ran into them, and said in his ear "Happy Birthday, Simeon!" She then handed him the package. When he opened it, his mouth dropped open. He then looked up, and gave Isis her first kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis, and Simeon were playing tag. A childish game to play at the mature age of 18, but when you were in love like they were, who cares! Isis was 'it', and she ran through the trees trying hard to keep up with Simeon. He had become very athletic! Simeon tripped, and Isis quickly dived onto him. He rolled over so she was on top of him. She smiled and said, "I caught you!" Simeon just smiled back. "Well then I'm the luckiest man alive! I guess I'll just have to marry you now!" He then handed her a small mirror in a circular shape. It had tiger-lilies, her favorite flower on different places on it. Isis just stared at it for a moment. "Of course I'll marry you, you big lug!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis walked out to the field where Simeon was plowing. She walked extremely slowly because she was 6 months pregnant with their first child! They were 20 now. They had married at nineteen. Isis and Simeon had, had fights, but she couldn't think of a single day since she had meet him, that she hadn't been happy! She loved him with all of her heart, and he felt the same way. He looked up when he saw her, and grinned. "So how's my little gladiator?" "Fiestier than usual!" They laughed and Simeon wrapped a big arm around Isis's waste. She layed her head on his chest and thought about how she was the luckiest woman alive! Who else had a relationship like this one!  
  
She looked up when she heard hoof-beats approaching rapidly. A woman rode up on a stallion. She had tri-colored hair that came down past her waist. She also had purple colored eyes. She wore armor, and had sword at her waist. She also had a shield. An army rode at her back, all of them women.   
  
She reigned her horse in, right in front of Isis and Simeon. "I'm taking over this land. The man will become one of my slaves, and the woman is to join my army. The child in her womb dies." With that four women left their lines, and came towards them. They grabbed Isis first, and forced something down her throat. It burned badly! Isis suddenly realized her baby was kicking hard in her womb! What-ever they had poured down her throat was killing her baby! They let her drop to the ground, where she began to scream in pain. They then started for Simeon! He jerked out the sword that Isis had given him five years ago. He ran one through, and then another stabbed him in the chest. He screamed, and fell to the ground. He was dying. The woman who was obviously in charge stood over him. "Resistence isn't tolerated! For your sins against me, not only your body, but your soul will be destroyed! That way you won't ever be able in inhabit another body!" With that she lifted a horn made of bones to her lips. She blew hard. No one heard a sound but Simeon began to shriek in pain! Isis looked up with pain filled eyes, and saw what could only be Simeon's soul leaving his body. It rose about ten feet, screamed, and then disappeared. Isis looked where his soul had last been, and jumped up, and ran to where it had been! She would never be able to be with Simeon again! Not even in another life! She ran onto a sword, of a woman trying to stop her. She looked down shocked, and feel to her knees. She could feel her-self slipping into un-conscious. She dimly registered the woman in charge screaming in rage. She heard a sword being taken out of it's shief, and then saw the woman in front of her fall, with a cry. The last thing she heard was, "She won't be any good to us injured! Leave her here to die!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis sat up in her bed barely stiffling a scream. She looked down and saw the sword in her fist. It was glowing! Isis had a sick feeling in her heart. She had used the millenium necklace enough to know when she saw something from the past that was true. And this was. She had lost her true love, and her first child! To Trinity! Isis also realized two more things. For some reason, her sword, which she had not had in her hand when she went to bed, had shown her these things! Second, she was going to lose Seto to Trinity if she wasn't careful!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: (Hugs a Slim Jim Tightly) I love Slim Jims!  
  
BeeBop: That is weird CG. But give me another one! I'm feeling depressed after that chapter! I can't believe you killed Simeon! He was so sweet!  
  
Sony: Yeah, he was just about as sweet as I am!  
  
CG: Well, I'm sorry if I depressed any readers out there! But just remember! If your feeling down, just hug a Slim Jim! 


	8. What's Up?

BeeBop and Sony walk around looking for CG. They find her in the kitchen with a pot on her head.  
  
CG: Sony! I am your mother!  
  
BeeBop looks at Sony accusingly.   
  
BeeBop: You let CG watch Star Wars while eating candy at the same time didn't you!?!  
  
Sony: NO! She said she was going to watch Tomb Raider!  
  
BeeBop: WHAT!?!  
  
CG climbs on top of the refrigerator with a rope tied around her waist. She then dives off!  
  
CG: WHAT'S UP? ^-^  
  
BeeBop and Sony: UtOh! OoO  
  
CG lands on top of Sony and BeeBop. They both crawl out from under her.  
  
BeeBop: You are NEVER allowed to watch TV EVER again!   
  
CG: BUT BEEBOP! -  
  
BeeBop: I mean it! Now get in there and up-date your stories! NOW!  
  
CG: yes bebop. '-'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 8: What's Up?  
  
Tea, Mai, and Serenity were hanging out at the mall waiting on Miho, Isis, and Rachel. Naturally Yugi, Tristen, Duke, and Joey were there. Bakura just came along for the ride. The girls were in a store just shopping and giggling over stupid crap when Seto came walking by. "UtOh, there's Seto, Serenity!" Mai said slyly. "Yeah, stalker number 3 has arrived!" Tea added. They both began to laugh their heads off. "You guys cut it out! I'll just be polite, and he might stop aggravating me one day!" Serenity said annoyed. Seto to their surprise just walked over to the table where they were supposed to meet the others. He sat down and never even looked up. He looked extremely tired, and sad. They walked over and sat down with him, trying to cheer him up. Serenity even sat next to him. They tried telling him jokes but the only response he made was just a grunt. They suddenly heard Miho. She was laughing her head off, and so was Rachel. Isis was doing a crazy dance, and looked like she was having a great time doing it! Seto brightened up immediately. He got up and walked over to them. He stood watching Isis goof off, and he actually looked happy! When she finally got so tired she had to stop, to everyone's shock Seto put an arm around her waist! Serenity's mouth dropped open. Seto, and Isis!?! Together!?! Tea, and Mai just sat speechless.  
  
The others came and sat down. Seto sat next to Isis, and never even noticed Serenity the whole entire time. Isis just kept goofing off like crazy, and had everyone laughing their heads off. Yugi, and the other boys soon returned. Yugi sat down next to Tea, who began to glare at Isis, just in case she might decide she still liked him. Tristen was about to say hi to Serenity for the 50th time that day when he saw Miho. "Miho! Will you go to the prom with me? I LOVE YOU!" Miho laughed and said she would, despite the fact that the prom wasn't for another 6 months. She had missed the way Tristen acted around her! Serenity just sat and starred. In less than an hour, she had lost two of her biggest admirers! She began to flirt with Duke, which made him the happiest man in the universe.   
  
After an hour of shopping, Seto pulled Isis away from the others. "We need to talk." He then lead her outside where the race-track was. It was empty. Seto looked very nervous. "I…ugh…Something happened last night. I don't remember what it was, but it was bad! I just remember someone wanted to know about a sword you supposedly have. What else happened I don't know but…" Isis about died. Someone was after the sword the old-man had given her, and wasn't worried about hurting her friends to get it! She had forgotten about what had happened last night with the sword. She put her hand down at her side, and felt something. Looking down she saw the sword. It was held in place by a belt she hadn't worn in months, and she didn't even know she still had! There was no way she would take a sword out in public like that! And why hadn't anyone noticed it? She decided she had to go to the museum, and find out what was up with the sword. Before someone got hurt!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: I updated my story! I updated my story!  
  
BeeBop: So? Tell everyone about the vote things!  
  
Sony: I'll do it! Tea, and Mai are in the band! Serenity got 0 votes! But that's OK baby! I'll comfort you! *-^   
  
BeeBop: You still need to vote on the band name though. We have a suggestion for Hot Girls, by Duke Develin, 1 vote for Asian Craze, and 1 vote for Dominoe Crush. We need a tie breaker here! Other wise we're going to name the band Barney's Band! As in Barney the Purple Dinosaur!  
  
CG: DA CRAP WE ARE! I DON'T THINK SO!  
  
BeeBop: CG, I'm trying to make a point here!  
  
CG: That thing from the depths of Hell, is not allowed in any of my stories! Not even to make it funnier! There's just some things that shouldn't be done! Ever!  
  
In another room of the house Sony is starring into a mirror with the lights out.  
  
Sony: BARNEY! BARNEY! BARNEY! BARNEY! BARNEY!  
  
The mirror breaks, and Barney comes out.  
  
Barney: Give me a hug!  
  
Sony:@O@ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
High pitched scream.  
  
CG, and BeeBop run into the room.  
  
CG: OH MY GOD! @o@  
  
BeeBop faints. CG grabs him and points his butt at Barney.  
  
CG: Sony, run!  
  
Sony runs out of the room guessing what she's going to do!  
  
CG jerks BeeBop's tail with her hand hard! Poop, and gas come flying out every where like a machine gun! Barney screams something about improper hygiene, and jumps back into the mirror. CG then puts BeeBop down and goes to have a long talk with Sony, about how you shouldn't summon evil creatures through mirrors! Especially Barney! 


	9. Some Things Revealed

CG is having a VERY serious conversation with Sony.  
  
CG: Sony, summoning evil creatures like Barney through a mirror just isn't right! Most people will tell you Barney is gay, or Barney is an annoying little kids show, which if you have younger siblings your forced to watch, but I'm here to tell you a much different story!   
  
Sony: You mean what everyone else told me about Barney is a lie? Oo?  
  
CG: No. It's just based on the TV Barney. Not the real Barney you summoned through the mirror!  
  
Sony: You mean there's two Barney's? Oo?  
  
CG: Well….the Barney you know is based on the real Barney.  
  
Sony: OOOOOHHHHHH! Well who is the real Barney?  
  
CG: Sony sit down. I don't know if you can handle the truth standing up!  
  
Sony sits down.  
  
CG: Back in the time of dinosaurs, there was a dinosaur named Barney. A purple dinosaur. He began taking over the world, and forced other dinosaurs to watch him, as he forced their kids to sing dorky songs with him, and never allowed them to eat candy, or whatever they like or have any fun!  
  
Sony: NO! OoO  
  
CG: Yep. Fortunately for them they didn't have any clue what the crap Barney was talking about!  
  
Sony: Glad this story has a good ending! ^-^   
  
CG: It doesn't!  
  
Sony: What? O0O  
  
CG: Barney put his legacy on a wall! Many years later archeologist found it! They decided this was a great way to take over the world! After all Barney did it! They created a TV show about Barney. Luckily nearly everyone thought it was just a bunch of crap that should be shunned.  
  
Sony: That's GREAT! \ ^-^ /  
  
CG: Well, unfortunately little kids adore the show!  
  
Sony: WHY? @0@  
  
CG: No one knows! But when they get older the Barney effect wears off.   
  
Sony: The Barney effect? Oo?  
  
CG: The Barney Effect is when little kids start to like the show.  
  
Sony: OOOOOOOHHHHH! -_- Well I'm glad it wears off! ^-^  
  
CG: Me too!  
  
Sony: But what about the Barney I called through the mirror? Oo?  
  
CG: That thing, unfortunately is the real Barney.  
  
Sony: You mean THE Barney? Like the Barney from the time of the dinosaurs!?! @0@  
  
CG: Yep! So don't call him back through the mirror! There's no telling what kind of havoc he would wreck in this time! The Barney Effect may be permenant! And Barney himself being in charge of the show could cause older people to fall under his spell!  
  
Sony: NO! *0*  
  
CG: Well, just don't call Barney back through the mirror, and everything will be OK.   
  
Sony: That's good!  
  
BeeBop: I can't believe you CG.`~`  
  
CG: Oh well! Now! On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 9: Some Things Revealed.  
  
Isis walked into the museum to find George. He was an American archeologist, and he studied some ancient civilizations no one else seemed to care about. Isis had never seen him before, so she just asked someone where he was. They directed her down to the basement. When she got down there she found the man who had given her the sword in the first place!  
  
"Well, well, well! I didn't expect you to find me so soon, Isis. It's for the best I suppose. The Lioness always has her way, and no matter what I do to stop her, or slow her down she always wins, anyways." Isis just starred at the man for a moment. "The Lioness?" Isis was beginning to think the old man was insane. "The sword!" George began to smirk. "Well you didn't really think the millenium items were the only magical items in the world did you?" Isis turned red with embarrasement. She DID think the millenium items were the only magical items in existence. "Well….why do you call the sword the lioness?" "It's simple Isis. That sword, is the remains of an ancient species of big cats. When they died, they left a part of themselves, or their flesh. Inside of this, is their soul." Isis just starred down at the sword. She couldn't imagion the spirit of some ancient species being inside the sword! Or of it being flesh! "Unfortunately most of these were lost, or destroyed. There are a few that remain, however. One called the pantheress, one called the tigeress, and one called the lioness. The one you hold is the strongest of all three. The blade is the Lioness's claw. The hilt is the lioness's blood. How it keeps a solid form, I have no idea." Isis was dumbfounded. "It…It must have been HUGE! I mean if the blade is a claw…It would have had to have been the size of a dinosaur!" "They were! They were what caused the dinosaurs to go extinct. They never really went extinct, them-selves though. They just got smaller." "So…Today's big-cats are actually the ancestors of…this?" "Yes. The Lioness is still very much alive, though! And she has feelings so stop calling her an 'it'!" Isis looked down, and apologized to the sword before she realized what she was doing. 'Apology accepted! Just don't do it again!' Isis dropped the sword with a gasp. "So, she's already talking to you, is she? She's a real chatter box, or so I've heard. She won't talk to, or allow men to handle her. She just let me take her to you. As soon as you picked her up at the airport, she wouldn't allow me to handle her again. You really ought to be honored, Isis. The Lioness is very picky! It's been over 800 years since she's chosen a woman to carry her into battle!" Isis just laughed a sarcastic laugh. "Carry her into battle? I don't know of any country that allows women to fight, much less carry a sword she claims is magical! I would be put in an insane asylum!" "So you would! But you won't be carrying her into battle for a country. You'll be fighting with her for your friends, and family. Be careful not to degrade her. The consequences will be…harsh." George then disappeared.   
  
Isis sighed. She wanted more answers. She didn't like the answers she had gotten. She also wasn't sure about a sword that talked to her! This was very strange! She walked out of the basement, and bumped into Seto! "Isis! I was looking all over for you! They said you were looking for some guy named George!" Seto looked angry and hurt. Isis just hugged him. "I just needed to know about some object I found that I had no idea what it was. George is another archeologist." Seto accepted this, but he wasn't happy still. "What's the matter? Why did you come looking for me at the museum?" Seto sighed. "Mokuba's angry with me. I don't know why! He just refuses to talk to me! I don't know what's going on with him anymore! I mean, if he needs anything, then he's happy to be around me, but other wise he can't stand to see me in the same room with him!" Isis saw tears coming into Seto's eyes. "He's decided he's going to move in with Yugi." Isis's mouth dropped open. She grabbed Seto, and hugged him hard. He hugged her back, and began crying. Isis just held him. He finally pulled away. "I…I want to come stay with you for a few days, Isis." Isis reluctantly agreed. Seto shouldn't be alone even for a few minutes! Not with Mokuba treating him the way he was, or who-ever wanted the Lioness sword coming after him!  
  
Isis drove him to his house where he got his clothes, and everything else he thought he would need or want. He also told the maids to tell Mokuba where he was at if he happened to call. They then went back to Isis house. No one else was home. Isis took him up to the guest room. Instead of putting his things in there he put his things in her room! (Sony: NNNNNOOOOOO! Isis is my girl! Mai walks by at that time and Sony goes chasing after her.) Isis didn't know what to think! Seto just pulled her into the room. He layed down on the bed, and pulled her down with him. He then positioned himself so her head was under his chin. In a few minutes he was asleep. Every time she tried to get up, he would squeeze her hard, and refuse to let her up. Isis sighed thinking he must think of her as some kind-of stuffed animal, since he was asleep, and went to sleep her-self. She immediately began to dream….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sony comes walking into CG's room with a pitiful look on his face.   
  
Sony: CG, can I sleep with you tonight? @-@  
  
CG: Why?  
  
Sony: I'm having nightmares about Barney!   
  
CG: -_- Sure. 'I never should have told him that story!'  
  
Sony climbs into bed with CG, and begins to purr loudly. Soon BeeBop comes running in.  
  
BeeBop: CG I'm having nightmares about Barney! Can I sleep with you tonight? -  
  
CG: NOT THE PUPPY EYES! O0O OK. Come on. -_-  
  
BeeBop: Thanks! BeeBop jumps into bed.  
  
CG: Well, If anyone else is having any problems like them, I have a Good Advice From Me To You column on my bio page! It has everything from what to do if your about to be hit by a car, to good excuses from your homework, and what to do if your feeling angry! I definitely don't suggest you do some of these, but it's funny! Or I thought so at least! I keep adding some, so check it out! Any way's I've gotta bounce! Chow! 


	10. Decisions

CG: I got a review from someone named This Is Stupid with an email address at (youraidiotandthissucks@getalife.com). The review was for Isis Hood: The Legend Begins. I don't know what the crap you were thinking sending me a review like that, and then telling me I need to get a life! I know my story sucked! I said it did! Loser! I've read reviews from you to other people also. And the only thing I have to say to you is that if the only thing you have to do is read fics on this site, and then flame them, you don't need to even bother reviewing them! YOU need to get a life! BADLY! If you have nothing better to do, then at least bother telling the writers why it sucked, instead of wasting review space whining it sucked over, and over! Or at least be original about it! If you think you can do a better job, then get an account here and prove it! You said I should stop writing completely! Well to bad! I don't take shit from losers! If you want to flame me again, at least send me decent one! I was laughing my head off for three freaking hours after I read that stupid piece of crap! You actually thought that might hurt my feelings, and make me stop writing completely!?! Nerd.   
  
BeeBop: Whew! Sorry if that offended anyone. But here's what that nerd reviewed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me:What is this crap?! Kaiba:Stupid! Me:Are go with that! Here is a tip- Kaiba:Get a life and stop writting sucky stories! Me:I was going for YOU DAMN FREKIN' IDIOT MY COUSIN CAN WRITE BETTER STORIES AND HE IS ONLY TWO...AND SCREW YOU DAMN FREKIN' IDIOT THIS WAS SO FREKIN' STUPID I WOULD TO FREKIN' SAY MORE BUT I'VE GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO SO HERE IS A TIP GET A FREKIN' LIFE AND COME UP WITH BETTER FREKIN' STORIES! Kaiba:Yep that's a lot better! Me:How many authors have come up with stupid crap like this in a week? Kaiba:About fifty! Me:*sigh* go figure... Kaiba:Wanna' say anything else before we have to leave? Me:Yes I do BAKA GET A DAMN LIFE AND STOP WRITTING STORIES COMPLETELY AT THAT! Kaiba:I can go with that also! Me:*sighs* Kaiba:I've got somethin' to say. Me:What? Kaiba:DAMN FREKIN' FICS. LIKE THIS ARE POINTLESS! Me:Good glad to know! P.S. DAMN YOU!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: I wouldn't have even responded to that load of shit, but they send people crap like that constantly! I don't like good stories being ditched because someone's having a power-trip. They need to stop reviewing completely!   
  
Sony: I'll say! Or go to a English class, and learn something there! I had no idea what in the HELL they meant on the third line! "Are go with that!" What in the world was going on there! None of us have a brain, and we can't even figure out what was going on there!   
  
BeeBop: So what if the story sucked! Don't read it! You actually sat down, and completely read a story you thought sucked!?! O?O What's up with that!?! O?O  
  
CG: I don't know! But I'm going to stop wasting our other reviewers time, and write the story! And if 'This is Stupid' is reading this, (what kind of freaking name is that!?!) stop flaming other writers stories just because you don't like them! People like you are so pathetic it makes me sick! There's a lot of authors out there that really appreciate good reviews, and work their butts off trying to make good stories, so they DO get good reviews! Stop wasting our time! We don't have time to read your bull-crap!  
  
Sony: Amen, SISTER CG! PREACH IT!  
  
CG: Well, now that I'm done with that moron, here's another chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapther 10: Decisions!  
  
Seto woke up, and turned scarlet. He had been upset when he pulled Isis into bed with him, and when he had put his things in her room. He wasn't AS upset now, and he was wondering if she would be offended if he stayed in the guest room. He sure hoped not, because he was going to one way or another.  
  
He quietly picked his things up, and put them in the guest room. He then walked down stairs. Seto looked out the window, and realized it was morning! They had slept all night! He was startled from his thoughts by someone banging some pans around. He walked into the kitchen where the sound was coming from. He caught Marianne red-handed with some pans in her hand. "Good morning, honey! Sit down while I make some pan-cakes, and bacon. It's Isis's favorite!" Seto didn't know what to say, so he just sat down. No one had ever talked to him like that, not even his parents! He definitely couldn't remember anyone calling him 'honey' before. He vaguely wondered if someone else was around, and it was them she was referring to, but if there was, they weren't showing themselves!   
  
Marianne quickly made Seto at home. After about five minutes of being around her, Seto temporarily forgot this wasn't his home, but someone elses! Marianne chattered about different things, and never reminded him that he was the president of a million dollar company. When she finished cooking the pancakes, and bacon she placed them in front of him. "Eat all you want to, honey! I'll just make more later." Seto ate four pancakes, and a plateful of bacon, and was still hungry. But he finally remembered this wasn't his house, and he felt bad about making a pig of himself. He stood up and pushed his chair in and glanced longingly at the pancakes. "You sit your self back down right now, and don't get back up until your full!" Marianne scolded. Seto sat down surprised, but quickly began eating more pancakes.   
  
After Seto had eaten five more pancakes, and was going for more, Sony, and BeeBop came running down stairs. "I SMELL PANCAKES!" Sony screamed. "AND BACON!" ^-^ BeeBop chorused. They raced up to the table, and each jumped into a seat. Seto sat shocked. O0o They…They….They can talk! O0o Marianne just laughed, and put some plates in front of them. "I'll explain it when your done eating!" Marianne said, and then went back to cooking more pancakes. BeeBop, and Sony began getting into a fight over who got all of the food, and Seto just sat and starred. He couldn't believe that they could talk!  
  
He finally ate all he could, and went outside, and sat on the porch. Seto thought about everything that had happened in the last few weeks, and realized something. He hadn't ever been this happy, as he had while he had been staying here! He was staying with a girl that loved him, a woman who was the closest thing he ever had to a family other than Mokuba, and two insane talking animals. And he made a decision. He wasn't leaving!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: Well, that's all for that chapter! Please review! I won't do that to anyone else's reviews. I just don't like jerks like 'This is Stupid'. If your going to flame someone at least flame them for a reason! There was no sense in that bull crap, they were just doing it for meanness!   
  
Sony: Don't worry! We'll make her behave!  
  
BeeBop: What do you mean 'We?  
  
Sony: I mean you'll help me make CG behave or else I'll tell your rabid fan-girls where your hiding!  
  
BeeBop: Allright, WE'LL make her behave!  
  
CG: Ta, Ta! 


	11. Reunions Good, and Bad Ones

CG: HI!  
  
BeeBop: _o_  
  
CG: 0o0 What's up with you?   
  
BeeBop: _o_ What? I'm sorry! That was so freaking boring, I fell asleep!  
  
CG: -__- Here's chapter 10! And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just BeeBop, Sony, Marianne, Rachel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 11: Reunions, The Good, and Bad Types!  
  
Seto was still sitting on the swing when his limo pulled up! Mokuba got out, and he did NOT look happy! "I came back home, and they told me you were staying here! Why didn't you bother calling me!" Mokuba screamed. Seto was shocked. He couldn't believe his brother would yell at him like that! "I tried! But every time I called no one else would answer the phone." Seto said in an apologetic tone. "Well you should have come and told me! You're the worst brother a kid could ever get stuck with!" Mokuba stomped off towards the lake, and Seto just sat stunned. He sat there for a moment, and then ran into the house. Marianne stood, and watched as he raced up to the guest room. She heard him dive onto the bed, and knew he was heart broken. Well, she was going to take care of that real fast!  
  
She opened the door, and walked out to the lake where Mokuba was throwing rocks into the lake. He was very angry! "I never thought I would be ashamed of a child your age, but you've changed my point of view about kids!" Marianne said obviously disgusted. "Your brother has tried calling you several times, and I have a feeling he's tried to see you, but your to darn selfish to see that! You've just got it through your head, that your mistreated, and now you're taking it out on your brother! You have it a lot better than I ever had it, or of many other people I know! If I was you, I'd be so ashamed I wouldn't show my face in public for years to come! But I guess that's the difference between me and you!" Marianne then turned around, and walked back into the house. She left Mokuba to surprised to move!  
  
Marianne walked up to the guest room, and went in with out knocking. Seto was laying on his stomach, with his face in a pillow, but he sat up surprised. Marianne sat down on the bed next to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Seto buried his head in her shoulder, and began crying. Marianne just let him. "It's Ok, honey! Your brother's just going through a phase. It's just the age that he is! He'll get over it eventually! Don't worry!" Seto just kept crying. After about fifteen minutes Seto reluctantly pulled away. "I'll be fine!" Seto whispered. He then wiped some tears away. Marianne handed him a hankerchief, and he wiped the rest away. She then hugged him, and walked out of the room.   
  
Mokuba had been watching them from the doorway, and he hid in the bathroom when Marianne came out. He then slipped into the room with Seto. Seto was sitting with his back to the door, and never noticed when Mokuba came in. Mokuba watched his brother for a moment, and couldn't believe how much he had hurt him, and never thought a thing about it! It was like Mokuba wasn't thinking at all, just reacting! He felt tears coming into his eyes, and he raced towards Seto. Seto jumped up, and turned around surprised, and was slammed into by Mokuba! "I'MSORRYBIGBROTHER! IDIDN'TMEANIT! PLEASEFORGIVEME! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!?!" Seto looked down at him surprised, and then hugged him tightly. "Of course I will!" Mokuba then began to tell Seto all that had been happening in his life lately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sony, and BeeBop were hanging out in the living room, when something hit them over the head!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BeeBop woke up to find himself laying on a hard floor! "Hello father #1!" ^-^ A happy sounding voice said. BeeBop looked up and about died! It was the lamp-dog!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BeeBop: @0@ He's back!  
  
CG: YEP! ^-^ I told you to look out for him! When I started writing this story I didn't know exactly where I was going with it! But now I have a pretty good idea! And I can tell you with certainty that lamp-dog is going to be appearing a lot!   
  
Sony: Isis, and the others won't meet him will they?  
  
CG: I don't know about the others, but Isis will be in contact with lamp-dog a lot! I'll go ahead, and give you two more hints about where this story is going. There will be A LOT of villains in this fic!  
  
Sony: Who will they be?  
  
CG: I'm still working on that! But your going to be the biggest!   
  
Sony: -_- Very funny!  
  
CG: I thought so! By the way, I was just picking about Sony being a villain! For the second hint, Mokuba wasn't himself when he was being mean to Seto!  
  
BeeBop: 0o@ Huh?  
  
CG: He was brainwashed!  
  
BeeBop: OH! How sad! O0O  
  
CG: Yep! By the way! I own lamp-dog too!  
  
Lamp-Dog: 0o0 Mother # 1? ^-^   
  
CG: @0@ Ah, NOT MOTHER # 1!  
  
Lamp-dog: - Oh, OK.-  
  
CG: Sighs. Any body want to be Mother #1 out there? 


	12. Lazy Butt Awakes

CG: SUP?  
  
BeeBop: WHY? do you always start out nearly every new chapter or fic by saying 'Sup?'  
  
CG: Because! Sup is the most hardcore word in the universe! ^-^ It says every thing I happen to be feeling!   
  
BeeBop: _0_  
  
CG: OK! Maybe not everything, but it's a totally awesome word!  
  
BeeBop: You are so nerdy!  
  
CG: Thank you! ^-^  
  
BeeBop: _0_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 12: Lazy Butt Awakes  
  
Isis finally woke up. (Sony: It's about freaking time! She's been asleep for two chapters!) She had more dreams, all of them sent by the Lioness. She couldn't remember much about the dreams, except that she had been in a lot of pain, and some old man was taking care of her. She had a feeling that she had seen the man before, but she never got a good enough look to remember who he was. Speaking of old men, she had never gotten to ask George about the writing on the Lioness. For some reason she felt she had to find out about that. As soon as possible!  
  
Isis was jarred from her thoughts when Marianne came in. "It's about time you got up, sleepy head! Seto got up hours ago. His little brother came over, too. Their getting along again, thank goodness! I can't stand to see any one hurt." Isis was surprised that Mokuba showed up so soon, but didn't say anything. She smelt pancakes! She dashed down stairs, and quickly began eating lots of pancakes. Marianne laughed. Some things would never change, and she wouldn't have it any other way! She walked down stairs, after Isis, and went into the kitchen. She had more pancakes to cook.  
  
Marianne had just made more batter when Mokuba came rushing by. "I have to call someone, I'll just be a minute!" He then disappeared from her view. She was wondering if he had really came by, when she heard him talking to someone in the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Solomon heard the telephone ringing, and answered it. Ever since the new shop in the mall had opened his business had been very slow. "Hello! Thank you for calling.." "Mr. Moto, it's Mokuba! I realized I was wrong about Seto." Solomon breathed a mental sigh of relief. He hoped Mokuba would realize that. "I'm going to be staying here at Isis's house with Seto. I don't know how long we're going to be staying here, so I was wondering if you could bring my things by here, whenever you close the shop?" "Of course! I'll bring your stuff by as soon as possible. Bye." Solomon hung up, and sighed. You'd think for the kid to be a millionaire he could have someone else come get his stuff! Oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Solomon finally found the house Mokuba was talking about. He was surprised! It was a very nice house. He got out of his truck and walked up to the door. He knocked, and a woman about his age opened the door. He fell in love immediately! (CG: WHAT! 0O0! Yugi's grandpa needs a girlfriend!) Mokuba came running up to the door. "Hi Mr. Moto! I'll go get my stuff!" Mokuba then ran to the truck. "Uh, Hi! I'm Solomon Moto! Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" He had a very goofy look on his face as he said this. "Marianne Walker. Single, of course." She then laughed and invited him inside. They weren't going to be unbelievably infuriating when it comes to dating like every other couple on this website!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the lab…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BeeBop had no idea what to say! He had forgotten about Lamp-Dog! But Lamp-Dog hadn't forgotten them. ^-^ "I have been looking forever for you! I am so happy I finally found my family! ^-^ Sony finally woke up, and began screaming when he saw Lamp-Dog. He took off running, and left a huge hole in the wall. ^-^ How sweet! He's shocked by seeing his first son in the flesh after all of this time! I am so happy! ^-^ BeeBop was really freaking now! What in the world was he supposed to say to this thing? You were an accident, and I hate you! Not likely!  
  
"Ummm, uhhhh, Hi?" BeeBop said. Lamp-Dog began to grin, and hugged BeeBop. BeeBop felt like he was going to be squashed to death. Lamp-Dog was unbelievably strong! "Let go! Your killing me!" BeeBop screamed. Lamp-Dog dropped him immediately. @0@ I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you father #1! Please forgive me! Don't die! WWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!" oOo Lamp-Dog began to cry uncontrollably. BeeBop was shocked when puddles began forming. He then realized something. Lamp-Dog had super-strength, and could cry puddles, maybe more. Lamp-Dog was like a super-hero! He began to grin. Having Lamp-Dog around may not be such a bad thing. In fact, it could be a fantastic thing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: IT'S FINISHED!  
  
BeeBop: _0_ Don't listen to her! She's full of crap.  
  
CG: So? Everybody knows that!  
  
BeeBop: _0_  
  
CG: I've deleted a bunch of stories because no body was reviewing them. I don't want to waste my time updating stuff when no one is reading it. I deleted Supernatural because I'm thinking about putting that into another story. As for the rest, no one was reviewing it. If I don't get good reviews for my remaining stories, I'll do the same thing.   
  
Sony: Party pooper!  
  
CG: Oh well. 


	13. More Revelations, and Even More Question...

CG: Well, I'm finally updating this story again. I know where I want to take this story, and I have tons of ideas for future chapters, and I'm getting more every day, but I can't seem to get ideas on how to get the story there. -_-  
  
BeeBop: Yeah, well, that's kind of the way it works when you don't have a brain.  
  
CG: Well, if you have a brain give me an idea!  
  
BeeBop: OK. How about doing the band thing you've been planning on doing! You can also do the births of some of the villains that are going to be in this fic! Not all at once, but just one by one. Like one chapter at a time.  
  
CG: HHHHMMMM.   
  
Sony: (whispers) This is a great moment everyone. This is the first time in her life that CG has ever used her brain! Let's give her a hand.  
  
Reviewers, and fans: WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO! YOU GO GIRL! YOU DA BOMB! IT'S YA B-DAY! (clapping, and whistles heard)  
  
CG: HUH!?! OK. I'm confused. I'll go with BeeBop's idea. Last chance to vote on band names!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 13: More Revelations, and Even More Questions.  
  
Isis stopped her 2004 Honda RC51 in front of the museum. (CG: Their perfect! I can't wait till I get the money to buy one! I don't own one yet, so no one can sue me for using it in my story. MEEP IT!) She climbed off, and carried her helmet inside with her. When she entered the building she had to stop, and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. It was a very bright sunny day outside, and the lights were never majorly bright inside here. She walked forward into the main lobby, and turned into a side hallway. She then used her key to open a door to the basement.   
  
As she walked down the steps, she heard someone shuffling through something. When she reached the last step she saw George covered up to his neck in boxes! She ran over, and began grabbing boxes off of him. When she reached his ribcage, he pulled his arms free, and began helping her. "Thank you! Someone pushed all of those boxes on top of me thinking they were filled with something heavy," George said. Isis starred at him surprised. "So someone's trying to kill you? WHY!?!" George sighed, and spoke slowly as if speaking to a five year old. "Someone wanted the Lioness Sword, and now that you have it, they want to know the location of the other swords. So to get it, they want to kill me, and find my notes on the swords. They just didn't know I don't have any notes. If they kill me, everything known about the swords dies with me!" Isis looked ashamed of asking a dumb question.   
  
She suddenly got up some courage, and asked, "What is the writing on the Lioness Sword? I mean what language is it, and what does it say? And who put it there?" George laughed. "Asked like a true archeologist! All right! I'll go ahead, and give you the information I know of. In the Sahara desert, there used to be a tribe of people. They ruled by a queen named Saern. She ruled with the desert with a tight fist, and her main body guard was a woman named Ishizu. They were best friends, and loved each other like they loved them selves. They each had one of the swords I told you about. Ishizu had the Lioness Sword, and Saern the Tigress Sword. The people they ruled were mostly run away slaves, and peasants who were thrown out from their homes. They came to the desert to die, and found protection from Saern. They began to develop their own customs, and language. Anyone who came to the desert Saern considered one of her people, and treated them as such. She never harmed the people, and considered them an extended family. Ishizu felt the same. The people loved the two women, and would have died to protect them. They began to have their own written form of language, and it was they who wrote the words on the sword. The writing says, "She who the Lioness loves will find a strong form of protection in her." That's all of the writing I've been able to translate so far, anyways."   
  
Isis sighed. That left a huge question still. Two of them actually! What did the rest of the writing say? And what did it mean by a strong form of protection? Did that mean if the Lioness loved Isis, she would be invincible? That could come in handy! George began to go through the boxes, and ignored Isis. She turned to leave, and walked up the stairs. When she reached the top, and grabbed the doorknob, she heard George say one more thing. "You were Ishizu, and Rachel was Saern."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: Well, that was all for that chapter! The prequel to this story is Priestess to Warrior. I've been trying to keep them as separate stories since I started writing P2W, but it's not going to happen. So I might as well go ahead, and do it. So there's going to be like three parts to this story. Two in this one, and another one separate. There will also be a sequel, but it'll be a VERY, VERY, VERY long time off before I can get to that. This is going to be a LLLLLLOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG story! But it'll be good!   
  
BeeBop: It had better be!  
  
CG: Don't screw with me, mutt! 


	14. New Guitars, Plans, and A VERY Close Cal...

CG: I wrote this chapter already, but then it I couldn't open it! So I'm writing it again. Meep it. First things first. The band name is going to be Domino Crush. The tie was broken by Pocketfirefairy. Thank you so much! Second thing. If you want the whole story on Priestess 2 Warrior you need to read this one. Same way around. If you want the whole story on this story, then you have to read Priestess 2 Warrior. I'm going to be giving free info on each story, that will NOT be in the other story! There will be one such thing in this chapter. So read them both! I'll also be dropping hints that will be setting the scene for the sequel, which I'm not going to tell you about! If I did, I would have to tell you exactly where I'm going with this story. And that would ruin the fun! But let's just say the sequel won't be happening for a VERY long time. I have a feeling this will be at least over a hundred chapters long. Yeah, you'll see why when I hit the main story, and get this sitting up crap out of the way. Another thing. I forgot to describe George!  
  
BeeBop: You forgot to describe George!?! How could you forget that!?! He's a main character!?!   
  
CG: I don't know!?! (looks very much sheepish, and apologetic, which means you should forgive her!) Well, ne'ways George has long white hair, like shoulder length, and he has a beard. He looks like Whistler, or Kris Kristofferson from the movie Blade. So go to the website, and check out his picture if you want to know exactly what he looks like. He also has green eyes. And I don't own Whistler, Blade, or the website Blade. I just have a main character that looks like a dude from the movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 14: New Guitars, Plans, And A VERY Close Call!  
  
It had been 2 weeks since Isis had seen George, and things were going pretty normal. Or at least as normal as they got for Isis anymore. Sony, and BeeBop kept sneaking off, but Isis wasn't to worried about that. They couldn't get into to much trouble. (Sony: Shows what she knows! @-^) Isis was still going out with Seto, but the relationship wasn't exactly like what she would want. The problem? Trinity.   
  
She wanted to date Seto, and she didn't bother trying to act like she didn't. She sat next to him every chance she got, flirted with him, and even tried to kiss him! And Seto was just starting to act a little annoyed. He wasn't afraid of her like he used to be. He was also beginning to jump on Isis if she wasn't as polite to Trinity as he thought she should be. That was something Isis couldn't understand. Every time Sam flirted with her, which was a lot, Seto would go nuts. But then when Isis would do the same with Trinity, Seto would jump all over her! Not Trinity!   
  
Isis sighed. She just didn't understand it. She didn't trust Trinity at all. It went far beyond the fact that they were past enemies. Yami, and Seto used to be arch enemies, and they got along! Well, kind-of. But Trinity…There was just something Isis didn't like about her. She just seemed so…sneaky. She was up to something, but Isis didn't know what. It might be nothing, but then again, it might be a lot! Bakura, and Isis's own brother proved that you can't always trust a person because of the side they showed around you. Isis definitely couldn't trust Trinity with the side she showed around her! Oh, well. Seto would NEVER break up with Isis for Trinity. Of that, Isis was VERY sure!  
  
Isis was walking through the mall while she was thinking about the problem with Trinity and Seto, when she looked up for no particular reason. She was looking into a store window. Inside was an orange electric guitar. Isis starred at it longingly. She had learned to play the guitar from Marianne, and she practiced when she had a chance, but she had never particularly wanted a new guitar. Not until she saw that one! She looked at the price tag, and saw it was $600. Isis didn't hesitate. She ran into the store, and told an employee she wanted to see the guitar. The employee picked it from the display, and handed it to her. It felt perfect laying in her arms. Isis played a short tune, and feel in love. She then carried it up to the cash register to purchase it. She didn't feel bad a bit for spending $600. She had a job at the museum, and the race track, and she made a lot of money. Besides, Rachel, and Marianne now had a job at Solomon's shop. Money wasn't a problem.   
  
She was digging through her purse for her wallet, when an arm reached across her shoulder with a credit card. Isis spun around, thinking it was Seto, but was surprised to see George was the one buying her guitar for her! She must have looked pretty shocked, because George said, "I saw you playing, and I decided to help such a talented young lady by buying it my self. Save your money to start a good band, and open a place to play." Isis just muttered, "I'm not good enough to play in a band." George just laughed. "You're a very good player. I know of a building that's for sell. I'll help you buy it, and then we'll sit up a club, for any age group. We can have an arcade, a restaurant, and two or three rooms where different types of bands play. Then you can start your band, and play any time you want to." Isis was surprised by the offer. But it was a good idea! If they could start a place where there were games, a restaurant, and two or three concert halls for any type of music, they would be making tons of money! There wasn't any good place for hanging out in Domino City. If you wanted to go to a concert you had to go all the way to Tokyo. And the arcades around here were just for duel monsters. It was a great idea. Isis also like the idea of starting a band. She wouldn't tell anyone but she had always imagined her self as the lead guitarist of a band. She didn't like singing.   
  
While they were talking the employee ran the card through. He then asked George to sign. When George was through, the man put the guitar in a case, and put it on the counter. George then grabbed it, obviously intending to walk with Isis. They walked out into the mall way, and headed towards the food court. George said, "Since I just spent $600 on you, surely you can spend $6 on me. How about a hamburger?" Isis laughed, and they headed towards Burger King. They each got a hamburger, fries, and drink, and sat down to eat. George asked about her family, and slowly got Isis to speak of everything that happened with her father, and then Marik. Isis began reluctantly, but before she knew it she was telling George everything. She was telling him things she hadn't even told BeeBop! He listened to every word she said, and made sure Isis knew he actually gave a crap. That meant a lot to Isis. When Isis had finished telling him everything she asked him a question of her own. "Are you here to give me some bad news?" George just laughed. "No. When you were Ishizu, you were my grand-daughter. You just never found out about! (CG: HaHa! There's one thing you won't find out in Priestess 2 Warrior! And you though I was just joking about that!) I find it really hard not to still consider you my grand-daughter." George looked very sheepish when he said that, and Isis was very surprised. It appeared there was a lot that the millennium necklace didn't bother showing her. It showed her all of the bad things, and completely forgot the good!   
  
George then began telling her about himself, and the digs he had been on. He also told her he had found the Lioness not in Egypt or Africa, like she would have thought, but in Mexico! Isis was very surprised, and intrigued by this. She then began asking him more questions about it, and he revealed he suspected there was another sword in Mexico. He didn't tell Isis whether it was the Tigress or Pantheress. Isis was about to ask him which one, when he suddenly looked at his watch, and announced, "Good Lord! It's 4 o'clock! Sorry, Isis, but I really must be leaving!" He then walked from the mall without another word. Isis sat there for a moment, and then decided to head on home. She wanted to ask Rachel about the band thing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto and Mokuba were eating ice cream in a parlor just doing the bro thing. Seto decided he worked to much, and his brother was way more important than a company, and canceled all of his appointments. Kaiba Corp. could run a few hours with out him! When the finished they both walked outside, and stood waiting for traffic to stop so they could cross the street. It stopped temporarily, and Mokuba exclaimed, "I'll race you across the street Seto!" He then began running. Seto looked up with horror at a truck racing towards Mokuba. He screamed for Mokuba to stop, but someone grabbed him, and jerked him back! Then the truck began speeding up. Seto screamed and began struggling, but it was no good. The person holding him had a grip of iron! Seto closed his eyes not wanting to see his brothers death, but then opened them. Someone tackled Mokuba from behind, and they both went flying to the other side of the street. The truck speed on by.  
  
The person holding Seto back cussed, and began dragging Seto with him. Seto kicked them on their incept (front part of heel thing) and felt himself being released. He then ran across the street to get to Mokuba. When he reached the other side, he immediately ran to Mokuba's side, and hugged him hard. He then looked across the street, but didn't see any one suspicious looking. Someone stepped in front of him, and Seto hugged Mokuba protectively thinking the person who had tried to kidnap him, had crossed the street also. He sighed relieved when he saw the person was Trinity.  
  
Trinity crossed her arms across her chest annoyed, and said, "Is that all of the thanks I get for saving your little brother's life?" Seto looked embarrassed. He had forgotten someone had saved Mokuba's life. So many things had just happened at once. His limo pulled up, and Seto's body guard jumped out. Seto ordered Mokuba into the car, and then closed the door after him. His guard looked around suspiciously. Trinity leaned forward, and kissed Seto. She then said, "That'll do for a 'Thank you.' Seto turned scarlet. What if Isis found out? Trinity read his mind. "Who cares if Isis finds out! She's more like your sister than anything else. You've probably never kissed her like that before have you?" Seto blushed embarrassed because Trinity was right about one thing. He never HAD kissed Isis like that! They just snuggled. For no apparent reason he could think of. Trinity also had him thinking about something else. WAS Isis more like his sister than his girl-friend?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sony, and BeeBop: @0@ Your making Seto doubt whether he loves Isis or not?  
  
CG: NO! Trinity's doing that! Meep her!  
  
Sony: Yeah! Meep her! Oh, wait a minute. I have a date with her in 2 months. Sorry Trinity!  
  
CG: Your scheduling dates two months in advance?  
  
Sony: NO! Just a few years in advance. (sulky voice)  
  
CG, and BeeBop: _o_  
  
Sony: For any female reviewers out there book your dates with me now! I might be able to get to you by 2007! 


	15. LampDog Goes Super Hero!

CG: Whas' up, meepers? New chapter! ^-^ I love new chapters.  
  
Sony: We do to. We just don't like this chapter!  
  
BeeBop: Yeah! We hate this chapter.  
  
CG: @o@ But why!?! Lamp-dog is in this chapter! He's such a cutie pie!  
  
Sony: Is not!  
  
CG: Oh, well. Your opinions don't count.  
  
BeeBop, and Sony: '-' You had better watch your mouth!  
  
CG: How in the world could I do that!?! It's physically impossible. Well, ne'ways, here's the next chapta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 15: Lamp-Dog Goes Super Hero.  
  
It was night time in Dominoe City, and things looked peaceful. Unfortunately, with BeeBop, Sony, and Lamp-Dog running around, it wasn't as quiet as it first appeared. They were sitting on top of a 40 story building watching the streets using some hi-tech night-vision binoculars Sony had created. Lamp-Dog looked around nervously. This would be his first mission is protecting the city and he wanted to make a good impression. He looked down at his out fit to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He had a little red mask, and a blue cape. Yep. He was ready to go! He looked at Sony and BeeBop, his two fathers. They were the ones who had created him. Then they had taken him in, and began to see what kind-of powers he had. He had super-strength that rivaled a gorilla's, and he could cry some hard core tears. He could also run super fast, and fly! Those were his two favorites. Some other powers he had was x-ray vision, and he could shoot lazars from his eyes. (CG: He's kind-of like what Super Man would be if he were a dog.) Father # 2 (Sony) wanted him to spy on Isis, and Rachel when they were in their rooms alone, but for some reason BeeBop didn't want him, too. (Isis, and Rachel: WHAT!?! (They begin attacking Sony)) Oh, well. Those two were weird.  
  
BeeBop suddenly began motioning him over. He ran over to BeeBop, and looked down where BeeBop was pointing to. A man was standing in front of car, dragging a woman with him. She was screaming for help. "See that, Lamp-Dog?" "Yes.," Lamp-Dog replied. "Well, that's the first person you have to save! Now!" "OK."   
  
Lamp-Dog jumped from the building, and began to free fall. He began to fly when he was about twenty feet from the ground, and jerked the terrified man from the ground. "Where to now?," Lamp-Dog asked into a walkie-talkie placed in his ears. Sony's voice came through it. "Take him to the police station! It's on 14th Street." Lamp-Dog quickly flew there, and dropped the man inside. He moved so quickly no one knew what had happened. The man who had been trying to kidnap the woman began crying about some kind of mutant dog, had flew him there, and save him. The police looked at each other completely confused, but took the man into custody because he obviously wasn't sane anymore. They ran a check on him, and found out he was a serial killer they had been trying to catch for years! He would kidnap women, and then torture, and kill them. He then changed his identity so much, it was impossible to catch him. But yet here he was! The chief looked around at shocked men. "Well, I don't know whether a little mutant dog brought him here or not, but thank God for who ever did!"   
  
Lamp-Dog returned to Sony, and BeeBop who told him, the woman had ran into a store for help, and the cops were talking to her now. BeeBop patted Lamp-Dog on the back, and told him he had done a great job. Lamp-Dog swelled with pride. They looked the rest of the night for more crime but found none. Lamp-Dog then returned back to the lab, and watched the news to see if he was in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An archeological dig in Hawaii came upon something strange. They had been investigating a tomb a child had found, and had found a strange man inside. He wore a metal mask that completely covered his face. It was made of pure gold. He was also dressed in black satin, something the Hawaiians shouldn't have had at the time of his death, which was about 4000 BC. They weren't even sure if people should have been on the island at that time!  
  
The leader of the expedition, Gary O'Reilly turned around to look at other things that might provide a clue about who the man was, when the mummy suddenly raised up. Gary turned around shocked. The mummy grabbed Gary, and began to take a deep breath. A blue colored mist flew from Gary to the mummy. Gary turned a gray color, and slumped over. The mummy let Gary fall to the ground, and stood. The other members of the dig looked at him with horror, and raced from the tomb. The mummy watched them unconcerned. He had no use for them.  
  
The mummy walked up to a wall that had many drawings on it. One was of a man bowing to a woman with her hair in a pony-tail. He reached up, and touched it reverently. "My lady…I will find you. And soon, the world will be ours once more! To rule for all eternity!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BeeBop: Good grief, CG. That dude is freaky!  
  
CG: He's a bad villain! Not one of the goofy ones! He's supposed to be freaky.  
  
Sony: Who's da girl? Do we know who she is? CG: Yep. You sure do! I'm just not going to tell you what girl, yet!  
  
Lamp-Dog: You can tell me can't you?  
  
CG: Sorry man. No can do. Everyone will just have to wait and see.  
  
Seto: We're in the story, and we want to know! (Get's in CG's face.)  
  
CG: Isis, come get your man out of my face! Before he get's hurt.  
  
Isis: Gladly! (Carries Seto to her room, and shuts the door.)  
  
BeeBop: I thought she was supposed to punish him!?! Looks like she's going to be making his day.  
  
CG: Hey! This fic is PG 13! Let's keep it that way!  
  
Sony, BeeBop, and Lamp-Dog: OK….- ~ -  
  
CG: That's what I thought! CG get's what CG wants! 'At least in my own fics!' 


	16. Mysterious Call

CG: Whas'up, peps? Sorry, it's taken a while to update. Dad's been home the last few days because of the ice, and he's been living on the computer. He has a shrine to it.   
  
Lamp-Dog: Why?  
  
CG: Beats me. But here's the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis D Naughty  
  
Chapter 16: Mysterious Call  
  
A mouse ran through an old abandoned building to find it wasn't so abandoned. A man stood in the shadows talking to a woman on a cell phone.   
  
"We were just doing what you told us!"  
  
~"I never told you to kill Mokuba. I only told you to bring me Kaiba."~  
  
"Well, you should have been more specific!"   
  
The man suddenly doubled over screaming in pain.  
  
~"Don't push me, Masheru. Besides, I have a feeling things are going to go my way for now on. Don't go near him, or his little brother, unless I tell you to. Am I understood?"~  
  
"Yes! I won't touch either of them! I swear!"  
  
~"Good. (The man stopped screaming, and wiped sweat from his face.) As for George, look through his office. He has to have some information about the location of the other swords."~  
  
"All right. What should I do about Isis? Should we kill her, and take her sword?"  
  
~"Not yet. I don't want to draw any attention. Just play it cool until I tell you otherwise."~  
  
"Allright."  
  
~"Good. Don't call me again unless it's an emergency."~  
  
The woman hung up, and the man put the cell phone away. The mouse stood watching him a moment longer, before scurrying away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis, and Rachel walked around the race track. Isis had the feeling for days now that she needed to tell Rachel about the Lioness, and about their shared past life. Rachel listened, and then reluctantly told Isis she could see the Lioness, but she was the only one who could. She had tried talking to Marianne, and Miho about it, but had found they couldn't see it. She had seen it the night that Isis came home with Marianne from the airport, but was afraid to say anything. She had then become worried when Isis began wearing the sword everywhere. She was afraid either she was seeing things, or Isis, and the others were playing a mean trick on her. But now she understood everything.   
  
Isis, and Rachel were still walking around the empty racetrack, talking quietly when Seto found them. Isis, and Rachel immediately quit talking when they saw him. Seto looked nervous. "Rachel, do you mind if I talk to Isis alone?" Rachel looked at Isis surprised but agreed. She told them to meet her at the food court, and went into the mall. Seto walked beside of Isis looking at the ground. Isis waited for him to talk afraid something bad had happened to him again. Seto slowly began talking. "Isis, I think I have feelings for…" Seto was interrupted suddenly when Sam ran up, and began hugging Isis. (CG: @0@ I forgot to describe Sam! Well, here goes nothing. He's about 6'5, has jet black hair, and green eyes. He's also about 24 years old. Very SEXY looking! Hey, Sam, can I have a hug? (Runs off after Sam.)) "Isis, I didn't expect to see you here, at this time of day. I need to talk to you. I'm going on a tour, and I want YOU to come with me! You'll be my main racer." Seto forgot he was about to Isis his feelings for her were only feelings like a brother for a sister, and blew up. "NO! She doesn't want to go on your stupid tour! She wants to stay here, with ME! Her boyfriend!" Isis looked at Seto surprised by his out burst. She wouldn't go on the tour, but he could have at least let her tell Sam that her self. Sam just laughed. "Let me know when you don't have Sparky there with you." He then leaned forward, and kissed Isis on the cheek, and walked away looking very confident. 'Isis will figure out what a loser that guy is, and go out with me soon enough. Until then, it's so much fun driving him up a wall!' Sam thought, with an amused smile on his face.  
  
Seto screamed enraged, and dived for Sam. Isis grabbed by his arms, and jerked him back. She held him tightly as he screamed challenges at Sam, and struggled hard to get free. He finally stopped, when Sam was no longer in sight. He relaxed against Isis, who kept holding him, afraid it was just a trick. Seto sighed, and said "You can let me go now." Isis reluctantly released him. Seto turned around, and grabbed her chin. "You wouldn't have went, would you?" Seto looked at her with sapphire eyes, and Isis suddenly felt very weak. "No, I wouldn't leave you." On an urge Isis wrapped her arms around Seto's neck, and pulled her self up. She kissed him deeply. Seto was surprised, but then began to kiss her back. Maybe his feelings for her weren't so sisterly after all!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rachel sat in a booth at the food court waiting on Isis, and Seto. She was worried. She was afraid Seto was going to break up with Isis! She was deep in her thoughts when she felt the booth shake as someone sat down across from her. Rachel looked up surprised to see Mako Tsunami. "Hi…ah…how are you doing…?" Mako asked. Rachel wanted to laugh, and then hug him. He looked so cute when he was nervous! "I'm fine! How are you?" Rachel asked humoring him. "Fine…or I will be if you go on a date with me tonight!" Mako blurted out. Rachel looked surprised, but not for long. "Of course I'll go out with you!" Rachel cried. She then jumped across the table, and kissed him.  
  
About that time, Isis and Seto showed up at the table, holding hands. They looked very surprised to see Rachel all over Mako. (CG: Heck, I know I would be. He's one of the hottest guys on the show, who gets no fanfics, no shrines, or nothing! WHY? Even Pegasus has shrines! Why do the ugly guys get the shrines!?!) They sat down next to each other grinning as Rachel pulled away from Mako looking very proud of her self. Mako had a goofy grin on his face. "So are you guys going out now?" Isis asked. Rachel threw a paper towel at her. Isis laughed, and ducked. They sat talking for a while, when Rachel asked if they wanted to go on a double date. Isis looked at Seto, who looked away. He wasn't very good at socializing, but he agreed. They then decided to meet at Isis's house at five.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: That's all folks! At least for this chapter. I'll do the double date next time.  
  
Lamp-Dog: Hey CG?   
  
CG: Yeah, L-D? L-D: How come no one wants to be mother #1? (Looks very pitiful)  
  
CG: @0@ Well, ah, well, ah, I don't know! I'll tell you what though. I'll be Sister #1.  
  
L-D: Really? Thank you! ^-^  
  
Sony: Does this mean I'm your dad?  
  
CG: No. This means, I'll still kill you off if you make me mad!  
  
Sony: Well, sorrrrrryyyyyy!  
  
CG: You should be! 


End file.
